The New Kid in Town
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: If you thought there were only four sacred bit-beasts, then you were wrong. The Bladebreakers are getting ready for their match against the Psychics, and who is Hilary's new friend. Based on Beyblade V-Force.
1. The fifth bitbeast

This story will be my first of its kind

**This story will be my first of its kind. So tell me how you like it.**

**And just to clear things up i'm starting from the episode after Tyson excepts the Psykicks' first challenge.**

Kenny's intro

_Things have gotten really strange since the final battle of that tournament. first Mr. X shows up, who we now know is Ozuma, and then everyone else was challenged to a bey-battle by an unknown blader._

_We can't forget about team Psykicks. they forced Tyson into a bey-battle to save me and Hilary. now they challenged us to another battle, and we excepted (well Tyson and Kai excepted). I have a funny feeling things are about to get a lot more confusing._

--

A screen turned on in the dark room, revealing a man. You couldn't see his face because it was hidden by the shadows. Another man dressed in a purple suit and dark purple hair came up to the screen and began to speak.

"everything is ready sir. the Bladebreakers have excepted our challenge, and when we defeat them we shall take their bit-beasts."

The other man started to speak. "very good, proceed with the--" the man was interrupted by a muffled knock. "what is it?" asked the man in an annoyed tone.

"we have some important information regarding the bit-beasts, sir." said a woman's voice. she handed him a folder and left the room. the man in the purple suit waited patiently for him to continue.

The man spoke up again. "well, well. how unexpected." The man in the purple suit looked very confused. "according to this their are _five_ bit-beasts."

the other man looked extremely shocked. "but the Bladebreakers only have four bladders, and we don't even know who this person is."

"well then go find him." the other man shouted. "this file says the bit-beast is a white wolf. and (the man moved towards the screen) if you don't find him and his bit-beast i will be very displeased. is that clear."

"yes sir." said the other man. the screen went blank.

**oooh whats gonna happen!? while ur thinking don't forget to read and review.**


	2. The surprise part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (but I wish I did), just the new character

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (but I wish I did), just the new character.**

**ok here it is.**

--

**At the airport**

Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, and Mr. D arrived at the airport around 10 a.m.

Now it was 11. Rei's plan arrived at the airport soon after they did. now they were waiting for Max. Mr. D, Tyson, and Rei were standing, Hilary and Kenny were sitting on a bench, and Kai was leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" someone shouted. they all looked towards the noise and saw "Max!!" Tyson and Rei ran towards him.

"How ya doin' buddy?" Tyson asked

"great!" Max said enthusiastically.

"oh hey, this is Hilary." Tyson said motioning towards the girl sitting on the bench.

She stood up hesitentally looking down. "n-nice to meet y-you." she said

"nice to meet you to." Max said with a large smile on his face. Max looked to the side and saw "Kai! hey how are ya." Kai looked at him. "cheerful as always i see."

"hmph" Kai said and stood up. the rest of the gang followed, ready to leave the airport. they were a few feet from the door when Tyson asks: "hey, does anyone know what time it is?" looking around. everyone shakes their heads.

"I do Tyson." Mr. D said. "it's 11:30."

"thanks Mr. D" Tyson said grinning happy that he didn't mise lunch.

right when Mr. D told Tyson what time it was something in her head went "_click"_ (not really of course). "OMG!!" she yelled holding her head. "i totally forgot."

Kai looked at her. "what did you forget, Hilary." Tyson asked.

"i have to go" she said running in the oposite direction. "i'll see you tomorrow." she called over her shoulder.

the six guys watched her retreating form with _i'm confused_ written all over their faces. "should we follow her?" Max asked

"no, she said she would meet us tomorrow." Rei said.

--

Hilary ran as fast as she could. the plane would arrive any minute. she could see gate 9-A, she was almost there. she plopped down on one of the couches just as the plane reached the runway. _I made it_ she breathed.

the airplane reached the gate and docked. she waited for them to open the doors to let the passengers out. she heard a ding and saw a green llight above the door; it opened and one by one the passengers came out greeted by friends and family. Hilary watched the door patiently. then suddenly _there she is_ she thought. she stood up and walked up to a girl that wasn't that much taller than she was. (maybe a half an inc taller than Hilary).

"hey" Hilary called to the girl. the girl looked in the direction of the noise.

"hey Hilary." she called back.

Hilary stopped in front of her. "lets go get your lugage, than i'll tell you where we're going." she said with a smile on her face. the girl followed Hilary towards the baggage claime, once they got her bags they walked towards the door. "so. . .how was the flight?"

"it was good. so what do you want to do?" the girl asked.

"well, first we'll drop your stuff off at my house, then we'll go to my friend Tyson's house tomorrow." Hilary said.

"oh right we talked about that." the girl said.

"yeah, i think they can use your help, and there is someone there that i think you would like." Hilary replied while walking out the door towards her mom's car.

"ok." the girl said, following her friend.

--

**The next day at Tyson's house**

The black car drove to a stop in front of Tyson's house. "well here we are girls, have fun." said a femanine voice from inside the car.

"thanks mom." Hilary called as she got out of the car.

"just call me when i need to pick you up." Hilar's mother said.

"ok no problem, bye mom." Hilary said as she closed the door. she turned to her friend "ok lets go." the two girls walk through the gates. Hilary hurries her along because she doesn't want to run into Tyson's grandfather. suddenly a man appeared in front of them. "_to late"_ she thought, then sighed. "hi grandpa, we really need to go now, nice seeing you bye." she said quckly then ran away taking her friends with her. Tyson's grandfather just stood there alone and _very_ confused.

"come on lets get into the house." Hilary said, dragging her friend into the house.

--

"all right you guys have gotten a lot better with the MG core." Kenny said watching the guys practice.

the bladebreakers found out that team Psykick was using a magnetic core inside their blades. they sent some information to Max's mom and she said that the metal they used is very similar to one on the periodic table, so she made them beyblade cores from that metal so it will be a fairer fight. at first they were really bad at it, but they practiced all night with it and they have almost mastered it.

"all right check this out cheif." Tyson yelled. his dragoon did a zig zag then went up a tree.

"hey guys." someone said form behind them.

everyone looked up and saw Hilary standing behind Kenny, but what really caught their attention was the girl standing next to Hilary. she was slightly taller than Hilary, she had long blonde hair that reached her waist. she was wearing a light blue tank-top with dark blue jeans and blue flip-flops, but you couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing black sunglasses. all the guys (including Kai) had a light blush on their face.

The girl in question, didn't look at any of them, she froze the moment she saw him. _"I can't believe it."_ she glanced at Hilary through he sunglasses _"how did she know?"_

Kai's blush was gone before the others. he looked at her again. _"why does this girl seem so familier?"_ he thought.

"ok" Hilary said clapping her hands together. everyone looked at her. "this is my friend Rachel, shes from Russia." Rei, Tyson, and Max looked at Kai in disbalief. Kai on the other hand had the most surprised look on his face. "and she's a beyblader, like you guys." Hilary finnished.

_"shes a blader?"_ Kai thought completely in a state of shock.

"your a blader thats great." Tyson said. "lets have a battle."

Rachel glanced over at Kai who was still in a daze. _"guess he doesn't remember me, i'll have to fix that, and i know the perfect way."_ she then looked back at Tyson and nodded.

"alright!" he said while jumping in the air. Max and Rei shot him a glare. he noticed and smirked.

"ok Tyson, lets go." Rachel said in the most beutiful voice they had ever heard. she pulled out her beyblade, which was all black with a white bit-chip (A/N: you know where it is usually yellow it's white for her) and stepped up to the dish. "Kai!" she yelled. Kai snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "i suggest you watch" she said and motioned towards the dish. Kai walked over and stood next to Rei and Max.

"ready" Max said. Tyson nods. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .LET IT RIP." both bladers launched their blades.

Tyson looked at Rachel. "just because your a girl doesn't mean i'm going to go easy on you." Tyson said.

"i wouldn't expect you to." Rachel replied. Kai noticed that she had blue paint on her face like he did, but hers were lines instead of triangles.

Tyson smirked. "go dragoon. ATTACK." Tyson yelled and his blade began to spin faster activating the MG core. Dragoon charged in for the attack, but Rachel's blade moved out of the way. a shocked expresion came over everyones faces except Rachel's and Hilary's.

"this-this can't be" Kenny said.

"oh it can cheif." Dizzy said

"what cheif? whats happening?" Rei asked looking back. the three ran to where Kenny and Hilary were sitting.

"her blade is faster than Tyson's!" Kenny exclaimed looking at the screen.

"what!" Max shouted/gasp.

"that can't be." Rei said "is something in her blade?"

"no, this is all her blades doing." Dizzy said. they all turned back to the battle.

"go dragoon." Tyson said. his blade went in for the attack but missed every time.

_"where have i seen that before?"_ Kai asked while watching the battle.

Rachel glanced over at Kai. _"maybe this will jog your memory."_ she thought. "GO ATTACK!" she yelled her blade disapeared then reapered right in front of Tyson's blade and nocked it out of the stadium. his blade went right past him and smashed into the tree behind him. everyone, especially Tyson, was shocked that her blade had so much power.

Rachel got her blade and turned to Kai. "so Kai, what'd you think?"

"what makes you think i care about how good it was?" Kai replied back

"you used to." Rachel said with a frown.

_"I used to?" _Kai thought. "Have we met before?"

Rachel smirked.

**to be continued . . .**

**ok finally done.**

**read and review and tell me your oppinions. :)**


	3. The surprise part 2

Here's part 2

**Here's part 2**

_"I used to?" _Kai thought, "Have we met before?"

Rachel smirked. the rest of the Bladebreakers watched the two talk.

"what on earth is she talking about?" Max asked. the others just shrugged.

"now Kai," Rachel said while tilting her head. she walked closer to him. Kai blushed slightely. Now she was right next to him. she put her arm around Kai's sholders. -gasp- "don't tell me you've forgotten about me . . ." _"best friend"_ she wispered the last part so knowone but Kai could hear.

Kai's eyes widened, and Rachel removed her arm from his shoulder and smiled at him. "y-you're lieing." he studered while backing away. "sh-she died in a c-car accident, y-you can't b-be her."

Rachel frowned "is that what they told you?"

Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny exchanged confused looks. "Kai, do you know her?" Rei asked. Kai didn't answer, he was still wide eyed. Rei and the others turned to Hilary. "do you know whats going on here?" Kenny asked Hilary, Hilary smiled "why don't you watch and find out."

"Kai snap out of it!" Tyson yelled. Kai came back to earth and glared at Rachel. "you're not her" he said quite flately. Rachel didn't say anything. "for one thing, she would never wear this." he countinued jesturing to her outfit.

"oww that was harsh, man" Tyson said.

Kai never took his eyes off of Rachel as he continued. "second she had a bit-beast. (confused looks on everyones faces), and third" he stopped. Kai looked down, and his shoulders started to shake. "she . . . she . . . died." a stray tear fell down his face. "she . . . she was all I had left."

behind Kai the rest of the bladebreakers looked like they were about to faint. "is, is Kai crying?" Tyson asked, still confused as ever.

"i think he is!" Max exclaimed "who new he had a soft side." Rei, Kenny and Hilary nodded. Tyson looked at Kai. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. _"what happened to him that made him act this way?"_ he thought. then he looked at Rachel _"was it her?"_

"what did you do to Kai?" Tyson yelled. everyone turned their heads towards Tyson, except Kai who was still crying. Rachel didn't say anything, but Rei did.

"don't yell at her Tyson she didn't do anything." Rei said. Tyson just crossed his arms and turned away.

**Back with Kai**

_"i can't take this anymore."_ Kai thought while clutching his head and falling to his neas _"all these bad memories."_

Rachel turned her attention back to Kai. He had his hands on his head, and he was on his neas. "Kai!" Rachel said rushing over to him. Rei and Tyson stopped arguing and turned to Kai who was on the floor with Rachel nealing in front of him. everyone rushed over.

"Kai are you ok?" Tyson asked.

"come on man!" Rei said

"snap out of it!" Max yelled.

"whats wrong with him cheif?" Hilary asked.

"i don't know?" Chief said while typing on his computer. "i got it!" he exclaimed a few minutes later. they all looked at him. "Dizzy did a brain scan--"

Dizzy cut in. "and he seems to be remembering some pretty bad memories."

"so what are we supposed to do to help him?" Max said sounding frantic.

Rachel listened to the five of them talk about what to do. she sighed and looked at Kai, (who was in front of her) his eyes were closed tight and he was clutching his head. _"ray"_ he whispered. Rachel saw a tear fall from his face.

Rachel looked at him with a sad face, "i'm sorry Kai." she said barely above a whisper. she rapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, as tears fell down her cheaks. she closed her eyes and placed her head on top of his.

**Meanwhile with the others**

Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny were arguing about what to do, Hilary was listening to them and just rolled her eyes. she glanced behind Tyson and saw Rachel put her arms around Kai.

"awww!!" Hilary said with stars in her eyes. Max looked at Hilary. "hey whats wrong with Hilary?"

the others looked at Max then at her. "hey Hilary whats wrong with y-." Tyson stopped mid sentence. he saw what Hilary was looking at. "hey what are you doing." he yelled.

"so cute!!" Max said Tyson started walking towards Kai and Rachel, but was stopped by HIlary.

"let them be Tyson." she said "but Hilary" Tyson began, but Rei cut in.

"look Tyson" Rei said pointing at Kai. "he's . . . smiling!"

**OMG!! Kai's smiling. what is going to happen next!!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. The surprise part 3

Hey

**Wow, okay this chapter caused me a lot of trouble. i had a lot of trouble coming up with this chapter. Hope you like it. Oh I would just like to mention, before anyone gets confused, Rachel and Kai have a special mind link.**

"look Tyson" Rei said pointing at Kai. "he's . . . smiling!"

Kai was resting peacfully in Rachel's arms. He hadn't felt this way in a _long_ time, and he didn't want it to go away.

_"I'm here for you Kai. I'm here now."_ a voice said in his head. _"open your eyes."_

Kai opened his eyes. He looked around in surprise. "why is it so dark?" he asked. he then heard a small giggle. he turned his head and saw Rachel standing behind him. _"why didn't I notice her before."_ he thought.

"It is pretty dark in hear isn't it." she said while pulling off her black sunglasses, revealing her bright, beautiful blue eyes. she also had a small smile on her face.

"where are we?"Kai asked while scowling.

"we aren't anywhere." she said.

"what do you mean by that." he asked fully turning towards her.

"our bodies are where we left them." she said while walking towards him. "our minds, however, are in a different place, like when we talk to our bit-beasts." Kai's eyes widened at this. he new what she meant, but what did she mean by, "our?"

"you still don't remember me, do you?" Rachel replied with a frown forming on her face.

Kai gave her a confused look.

--

**With their bodies**

Rachel was no longer hugging Kai. they had both gotten up and were standing next to each other. the others came over to them. "Kai, are you alright?" Rei asked walking up to them. Kai didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rei turned back to the others and they started a conversation. Hilary moved next to Rachel. she looked at her and Kai and noticed something. _"she must have opened the link."_ she thought.

--

**Back with Rachel & Kai**

"what do you mean?" Kai asked "who are you?"

"It's me Kai! It's Ray!" she said moving closer.

Kai's eyes widened and he stepped back. "no, you can't be. she's . . ."

"It's me Kai, please! you know its true." she said eyes watering.

"but . . . he . . ." Kai stuttered, still moving back eyes still wide.

"you know it in you heart." she said placing both of her hands over her heart. her eyes couldn't hold back her tears and she fell to the floor crying, breaking the mind link as well.

--

Tyson and the others were talking about their upcoming battle with the Psychics. then, all of a sudden Rachel fell to the floor with her head in her hands sobbing.

"RACHEL!!" Hilary yelled running over to her friend. "are you ok?"she put her arms around her. Kai was still in shock, but snapped out of it when the others rushed over. he remembered what happened during the mind link. "ray" he said.

Rei looked around for the person who called his name, and he saw Kai walking towards them. when Hilary looked up she saw Kai to. "hey guys make some room for Kai." she said to the others. they gave her a confused look, but did what she said.

"Rachel, Kai's here." Hilary wispeared into her friends ear as she helped her stand up. Rachel moved her hands away from her tear stained face. she looked up and saw Kai walking towards her. he stopped in front of her; she looked up at his face and saw happiness in his eyes.

her eyes began to water again "Kai!!" Rachel rapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "you remeber." Kai put his arms around her and began stroking her hair. "i missed you so much."

"whats going on?" Tyson asked.

"yeah." Rei added. "do you know her?"

Kai looked at the confused faces of his team. "yes i do." he said simply.

"well then, how come you never told us about her?" Max asked stepping closer.

Kai looked down at his friend. "it's kind of hard to explain." he said as Rachel stopped crying.

Hilary stepped forward. "maybe i can explain." she said.

"you mean you knew about this to!" Tyson exclaimed Hilary nodded

Hilary and the others sat down, and she told them about how Rachel and Kai lived together in the Abbey, and how they got seperated.

"wow" Max said wide-eyed. the others nodded

"well now that everythings been cleared up things can start getting back to normal." Rei said standing up along with Kenny and Max.


	5. The Island part 1

**Here is the next chapter. And I would like to thank Silverwing x Moonrise for the continuous reviews.**

**Here's another thing this is the first chapter to be typed on my brand new laptop!!**

**I don't own Beyblade!!**

"speaking"

_"thought"_

/bit-beast to person/

/person to bit-beast/

_Kenny summarising what happened after last chapter_

"Come on boys!" Mr. D shouted. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei rushed out of the dojo, followed by Hillary, who was followed by Kai and Rachel.

Kenny POV

_It had been a few days since we found out the truth about Rachel, and now she is a valued member of the team. Since then she has been helping us train for our battle against the Psychics. Right now we are getting on the bus to take us to the battle arena._

"We're coming Mr. D" Tyson said as he ran towards the bus, followed by the others.

"Good luck boys!" Mr. D said, waving goodbye as the bus drove away.

"Thanks!!" Tyson, Max, and Rei shouted back.

--

"This is going to be awsome!" Tyson said.

Tyson was sitting in the second row, and Rei was sitting across from him. Max was sitting behind Tyson, Hilary was yelling at Tyson to "shut up" while sitting next to Kenny who was typing on his laptop. Meanwhile, Kai and Rachel were sitting quietly in the back, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"wow, they are so much alike." Tyson said while looking behind him; Max and Rei nodded.

"This should keep them out for a while." the driver said. the driver flicked a switch and a wall separated the bladebreakers from the driver, he then flicked another switch and some sort of gas came in through the air vent of the bus.

/something does not feel right mistress, be on your gaurd/ Rachel nodded and opened her eyes to see everyone on the bus falling a sleep. "whats happening?" she said as she too began to fall a sleep. "_sleeping gas"_

--

Kenny opened his eyes, revealing an old looking room. "what happened?" Max asked, while getting up.

"All I remember is riding on the bus." Hillary said. The others looked around, "Hey wait! what are these?" everyone looked, they all had some sort of arm band around their upper left arm.

"It won't come off." Max said tugging at the white band.

"good morning!" a mysterious voice said. Kai, Rei, and Rachel looked around for the source of the voice and saw a speaker high on the wall of the building. "I hope you all had a pleasant nap."

"who are you?" Tyson shouted at the box.

"In time my friend, everything will be explained in time." the voice said

"UGH! we don't have time for this, we have a tournament to get to." Tyson said

"oh about that, change of plans. the tournament will be held here." the voice said again, with a slight snigger.

"you can't do that!" Max shouted. "don't waist your energy, Max" Tyson said. "we need to find a way out of here."

"yes, don't waist your energy." the voice said. "besides, there's no way out."

"wanna bet." Tyson shouted. he launched his blade at the speaker and knocked it off the wall.

"what'd you do that for Tyson." Hillary shouted. "I wanted to ask him how to get the bands off."

"sorry"

"wait hold on Tyson." Kenny siad, grabbing everyones attention. "that voice sounds familiar; i'm sure i've heard it before form team Psykick."

"are you sure?" Max asked. Kenny nodded

--

"I'm going to enjoy this gentleman." a man said. The man wore a black suite, and was standing in front of a large screen. on the screen was a picture of the Bladebreakers, and the room they were in. "Finally we have a chance to monitor the world champion Bladebreakers in a controled environment."

around the room, were other people. they sat in front of screens, that showed the layout of an island. then Tyson started shouting. "hey! if you can here me freak-face, were tired of your sick little joke. why don't you grow a spin and show yourself, so we can talk this over, cause if you don't, we'll strash this place so bad, you won't even recognize it."

"hm. their fisty." the man said with an evil smile. "but we wouldn't expect anything less now would we, gentleman."

--

"come on" Tyson shouted pushing open a door in the building. the seven of them ran through the door, and up some stairs. Tyson pushed open a door he asumed led outside.

they ran out on a balcony. "oh no! its a dead end." Kenny said. they were outside of the building, but their was nowhere else to go.

"I told you, their's no escape." the man said. "rather than waisting your breath, here's what we have planed. we've aranged for you to battle one on one with team Pyskick."

"what! wait a sec'." Tyson said. "we were already on our way to fight team Pyskick this morning when you trapped us here. this isn't making any sense to any of us. you better let us go or we're calling the cops."

"oh get real Tyson." Kenny said "like you remembered to bring a cell phone."

"silence!" the man yelled

"ok, i've had enough. this silly metal thing is starting to leave a mark, get it off me right now." Hillary shouted. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"certainly my dear, certainly." the man said. "right after you beat team Pyskick that is."

"why are you doing this?" Max shouted

"we have our reasons. now stop asking so many questions." the man said in an agitated voice.

"gentleman, lets make sure we follow their every move." the man said to his team. "uh Bladebreakers ther's just one last thing to say, enjoy your day"

"thats it I've had enough of this." Tyson shouted "quit being such a coward and show yourself."

--

"what, what is this." Mr. D said is surprise. he was standing in the middle of an empty room. "strange, i'm sure the tournament was suposed to be here?"

"excuse me." a woman said walking up to him. "but their was never an event booked here Mr. D."

Mr. D turned to her. "their must be a mistake, the Bladebreakers were on a chartered bus headed strait here this morning, and they were schechuled to battle team Psykick at ten."

"hm that is strange." he woman said looking at the card in her hand. "the bus company said they had no booking for the Bladebreakers, here you can call them yourself." she handed him the paper.

"what, i must be starting to lose it. I'll get to the bottom of this." he said while walking away.

On the balcony of the building a man dressed in a brown and red cloak poked his head form behind a wall. "hm I don't get it, where are the bladebreakers?"

"the others must have them." another boy dressed in the same clothing said.

"you mean those men in black, a man i wish they would just but out of our business." the other man said

"oh please just relaxe Dunga." the other man said "i'm sure they have their reasons, but they shouldn't interfeare with out mission."

--

**Back with the Bladebreakers**

"what are we going to do Tyson?" Max asked

"somehow we gotta bust out of here." TYson said

"wait lets think about this." Kenny said "maybe we should stay and fight, oh wait what am i saying have i lost it."

"well i think our best bet is to try and make a run for it." Rachel said

"your right, i don't think we have any other choice." Max said

"all right, its settled." Rei said "we all make a run for it."

all of a sudden their was a loud noise and everyone covered their ears. "All right, if you refuse to fight, then i gues we have no choice but to call this hole experiment off." the man said

"you mean your letting us go." Kenny asked in surprise.

"this entire complex will self distruct in three minutes." the man said agian

"eee!! oh no." Kenny said

"go freak-show make my day." Tyson said, "but I don't think you have the guts."

"this kid is starting to get on my nerves." the man said turning form the screen that now had an enlarged pisture of Tyson's head on it.

"sir ready to detinate." a man in a lab coat said. the other man smiled and turned back to the screen.

"good lets get this party started." the man said. he snapped his fingers and the area around the building the Bladebreakers were in began to explode.

they watched in horror as windmills and trees began to fall down. "that guy was serious!" Kenny said in surprise. "this place is going to blow sky high."

"we've gotta move!" Kai shouted taking Rachel's hand and pulling her back into the building, followed by the others.

"you sure you know where your going?" Rachel asked as Tyson headed the group.

"not a clue." Tyson said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"targets in area G-17 sir." one man said "all seem to be stable." another one said

"the Bladebreakers didn't think I was serious." the man said. "well we'll show them."

--

**oooh! whats gonna happen? well if you've seen the show then you know, but try do be anxiuos, for me. :)**

**read and review.**


	6. The Island part 2

**Hey sorry it's been a while. Stupid finals, -sigh- been studying for them, they start on Tuesday and end on Thursday. -sigh-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (sad sigh. . . pearks up big smile) but at least i own 2 characters.**

Previously on The New Kid in Town:

_"you sure you know where your going?" Rachel asked as Tyson headed the group._

_"not a clue." Tyson said stopping at the bottom of the stairs._

_"targets in area G-17 sir." one man said "all seem to be stable." another one said_

_"the Bladebreakers didn't think I was serious." the man said. "well we'll show them."_

"It won't budge." Tyson said as he and Max pushed against the metal door.

"The window has a metal plate behind it." Kai said, he was standing in front of a window with Rachel looking around thoughtfully.

"the doors are all welded shut from the inside." Rei said, he was standing in front of a door.

"Ugh! One minute left" Kenny said while looking at his watch.

"Ugh! Ugh! UGH!" Tyson yelled while ramming himself against the door. Rachel was still standing next to Kai, who was looking a little annoyed.

/misstress/ a voice said in Rachel's head.

/yes, what is it/ she replied /and make it quick we have a little problem here/

/i know thats why I need to talk to you/ the voice said.

/get on with it, please/ she thought.

/trapdoor/ the voice said.

/what?/ she thought

/trap. . .door/ the voice repeated.

Rachel was so confused, what could he possibly mean, then it hit her. "TYSON!" she shouted

"what?" Tyson said turning to look at her.

"jump up and down." she said, everyone looked at her like she was crazzy.

"why?" Tyson asked.

Rachel sighed and roled her eyes, "just do it." she said annoyed. Tyson looked at Kenny, Max, and Rei who just shrugged, obviously oblivious to what she was getting at.

Tyson was confused, but did it anyway "um. . .ok" Tyson started jumping up and down where he stood. A few seconds later a door opened up in the floor and Tyson fell through "OWW!" Rachel jumped down from above and landed next to him.

"are you ok Tyson?" Hilary asked when she saw Tyson on the floor.

"that had to hurt." Max said

"what was your first clue." Tyson said as he stood up and looked around. "Whao! Take a look at this guys." Rei, Max, Kai, and Kenny jumped down into the tunnel, and Hilary climbed down the latter.

"those are railroad tracks." Hilary said. The seven of them were standing in what seemed to be abandoned railroad tracks.

"How did you know this was here Rachel?" Rei asked

Rachel shrugged "just a feeling." Rei looked at her for a moment, then turned away.

"Here we can use this." Tyson said

"lets move!" Rei said, they ran towards the kart and five of them got in while Tyson and Kai got ready to push.

"are you sure this is safe?" Hilary asked

"maybe we should check for breaks first." Kenny added. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

Kai and Tyson began to push the kart. Once they gained enough speed "ok, now" Kai said. he jumped into the kart. Tyson tried but missed.

"Hey wait up" Tyson yelled as he ran. He grabbed the kart. "you can do it Tyson." Hilary said.

"your slowing us down." kenny said as Tyson tried to jump into the kart. after he got in Kenny looked at his watch "1. . .0 thats it." fire and rubble came through the trapdoor. wind, dust, and rocks litterally came after them as they sped down the track. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

--

The screen on the TV went statiky. "well I. . .guess thats it" a fat man in a dark green suite, yellow shirt, and blacksunglass said to his acomplises.

"how do we explain this one" the acomplis asked Dr. B(evil scientist).

Both men were facing him when he answered "don't worry boys they're fine."

"targets safely through sector T-36." a scientist said.

"you see our little guets our as safe as a bug in a rug." Dr. B said.

-gasp-

a man in a purple suite appeared on the screan "an ETA for our first battle please."(A/N: no idea what that means)

"Gideon sir!" the two men said.

Dr. B stood up from his chair, "yes I'll check for you sir, it shouldn't be to long."

Gideon started snickering "soon all four of those little cretons bit-beasts will be mine, all mine. And have you located the fifth bit-beast and the blader yet?"

"no sir we haven't, but we noticed there was a seventh member in their group." Dr, B said while looking at his computer screen. "her name is Rachel, and she is now the fifth member of the Bladebreakers."

"Hmmm." Gideon said, thinking "keep an eye on her."

"yes sir!"

The screen went blank. Gideon turned in his big black lether chair with his hands folded in front of his face. "hmmm, she could be the one, we must watch her carefully." he said to himself.

--

The Bladebreakers sped down the abandoned track, they were going extremely fast. "anyone know how to stop this thing?" Max shouted

"come on you guys any sugestions?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, is it just me or is this thing picking up speed?" Hilary asked a terrified look on her face.

"oh no!" Kenny said "we're definetly accelorating!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they screamed/yelled. "somebody do something." Tyson yelled Max looked around and saw some kind of lever sticking out of the side of the kart.

He started to pull it "It won't budge" Max said trying again

"come on Max can't give up now." Rei said, pulling as well.

As Max and Rei tried to stop the kart, "oh no!" Hilary said looking in front "the tracks blocked"

"we're done for!" Kenny said.

"allow me" Rachel said, she took out her beyblade "Let it Rip!" and launched it at a lever to switch the track. "AHHH!"

"we made it!" Tyson said.

"thanks to Rachel" Hilary added.

"look up ahead, I can light" Kenny said while pointing in front of them.

"finaly" Hilary said "uh wait doesn't the track end there."

"Uh! your kidding" Tyson shouted. Max and Rei pulled hard on the lever. you could here a screach as the kart slowed down. The kart went over some gravel and stopped right when the track did. "that was freaky."

"ok we've managed to get this far, but where are we?" Hilary asked. They seemed to be in some sort of forest, in a clearing, and in the center of the clearing was a blue beyblade dish.

"hey guys look over there." Kenny said while walking into the clearing "its a bey-dish"

"yeah, but whats it doing out here?" Tyson asked while stopping nest to Kenny.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a menacing voice said form out of know where. The six of them looked around for the source of the voice, Rachel just stood next to Kai, not caring. "well well are you ready to battle yet?" the voice asked (Dr.B)

"Thats it!" Tyson said clearly agrivated. He had his arms raised and looked mad. "nowbody maked monkeys out of us."

"activate bit-beast capturing system" Dr.B said to his scientists.  
"bit-beast capturing system activated"

"excelent, now who will be the first to battle?" Dr.B asked with a smirk on his face, "young Max, or Rei, maybe Kai, or will ti be the feisty one, Tyson, or how about the newest member of your team."

everyones eyes widened, "you leave her out of this." Kai said, stepping in front of her. Rachel's eye's softened, "Kai"

"oh protective are we" Dr.B said with yet another smirk. "we'll just have to see how good she is." Kai growled, he was getting angry now, he wouldn't let them hurt his friend.

"I've had enough of this, i'll go first." Tyson said. He was really annoyed and wanted to get away from this place.

"no Tyson!" Hilary and Kenny shouted.

"MHAHAHAHA! I thought so"

"kay i'm ready freakazoid" Tyson said while looking around, "but who am i supposed to fight around here."

"he's right in front of you." Dr. B said "hahahahaha"

**wow! i actually finnished one before school ended, now isn't that amazing?**

**read & review please (big smile)**


	7. The Island part 3

Sorry I didn't put up a new chapter sooner, but I've been real busy and it's a lot longer than the other chapters

**Sorry I didn't put up a new chapter sooner, but I've been real busy and it's a lot longer than the other chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"talk"

_"thought"_

/"bit-beast to blader/

/blader to bit-beast/

_"MHAHAHAHA! I thought so"_

_"kay i'm ready freakazoid" Tyson said while looking around, "but who am i supposed to fight around here."_

_"he's right in front of you." Dr. B said "hahahahaha"_

There was some russling in the bushes and suddenly a boy jumped out. he was wearing a camaflouge uniform (Psykick uniform only camaflouge). he had brown hair and big crazy eyes. "say hello to Camelion!"

"uh i don't like this." Hilary said

"check him out." Tyson said

"please Tyson don't do it." Kenny said turning to his friend.

"hey don't sweat it cheif." Tyson said, "lizard boy doesn't stand a chance against Dragoon."

"but how do you know it when you beat them, they'll keep their promise and let us go." said a very distressed Kenny.

"it'll be fine" said an excited Tyson.

"but how can you be so sure, we don't know where we are or even what they want. " said Kenny, trying again to pursuade his friend. "i know you're good Tyson, but don't be haisty. think about it"

The whole team walked up to him, "sorry but i kind of agree with Kenny. " Rei said.

"Their right Tyson" Max said as Tyson turned to look at him, "you never know this could be a trap or something."

"give me a break you guahhys!" just as Tyson began to talk Kai nelt down and grabbed his legs and lifted him up while Rei took his arms. "ahhh!"

"Its not worth it." Kai said.

"Hey put me down right now! UGH!" Tyson yelled as they carried him off.

Meanwhile Camelion jumped up into the trees to follow them.

"i hope you realise, you're making a big mistake." said a very annoyed Tyson as Kai and Rei carried him away.

They finnaly stopped and put him down. "we gotta find a way out of here." Rei said as Max and the others ran up to them.

"okay lets think about this." Kenny said.

"oh man, they're must be an escape root" Max said.

"yeah, keep your eyes open for a path or something." Rachel said

/be careful what you say, they're listening/

/got it/ Rachel mentaly nodded.

"targets have been located in sector E-59 sir"

"very well proceed with detination." Dr. B said.

_Beep Beep Beep_

their was a loud explosion in front of them. "AHHHHHH!" they screamed/yelled while covering their faces.

"come on this way." Max said while pointing towards a pathway.

"Max wait!" Rachel shouted as Max started running. the rest followed soon after. all of a sudden he fell into a hole that was covered up by leaves.

"AHHHH!"

"Ah Max!" Tyson

"we're coming" Kai and Rei shouted.

The three of them ran towards the hole, but were stopped when Camelion jumped form the trees blocking their way. "sorry dudes." Camelion said, "but your friends all mine."

"I don't think so." Tyson said.

Then a hook on a wire came up from the ground pulling a net, and in the net was Max. "woah! Tyson!" Max said as he was being pulled away.

"don't worry I'm on it." Tyson said as he launched his blade. Then another blade intercepted it and knocked it off coarse. "no way!"

"heh heh heh" Camelion snickered as he caught his blade and jumped on the wire.

--

"targets secured and on route sir"

"good then we can procees directly to battle fase." Dr. B said. He was standing in front of three screens with two other suited men.

--

The wire stopped and the net was dropped to the ground. the wire took Max to a little island in the middle of a lake. on the island was a tree, Camelion, and a bey-dish. "now what?" Max asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Hang in there max!" Tyson shouted as he and the tohers ran to the edge of the lake.

Tyson took two steps i nthe lake and stopped. "oh man its like glue." he said.

"what if it's quicksand?" Hilary said.

Tyson tried to get himself out, but it was useless, so Rei and Rachel pulled him out. "thanks guys, now what?" the six of them saw Max and Camelion facing each other.

"Let round one comense. Go get him Camelion." Dr. B said.

"awright, game on." Camelion said getting ready to launch his blade.

"what's wrong Max aren't you going to defend yourself?" Dr. B said again.

Max turned to his friends on the edge of the lake. "what do i do guys?" Max asked with fear written on his face. "i don't have any choice."

"he's right." Rachel said.

"hey Max i say go for it besides if anything happens we've got your back!" Tyson shouted.

Kenny opened his laptop, "Dizzy, you have any words of wisdom?"

"oh you bet I do cheif," Dizzy replied "leave me out of this, later."

"Let It Rip!" Max and Camelion shouted as they launched their blades.

The two blades went head-to-head. "come on Draciel go for it." Max said while looking at the dish, "we can do this."

"you got him on the run Max" Tyson shouted across the lake.

The battle began with Camelion making his blade disapear. Kenny and Dizzy discovered that the blade was just spinning really fast and blending in with the environment. Draciel got hit left and right. "Max he's all over you!" Tyson shouted, "don't let up.

"it didn't totally disapear." Rei said.

"your right, i can still see it." Max said.

--

"It's time to capture your bit-beast." Dr. B said with an evil smile on his face, "your Draciel is mine."

--

"Camelion! final attack!" he shouted. the invisible blade attacked Draciel.

"Hang tough Draciel" Max said. Draciel hit the blade. "yeah thats it!"

"alright the tide is turning." Rei said

"It appears that Max's blade is increasing in velocity." Kenny said, "there by nulifying the camaflouge illusion."

"go for it." Tyson said

"so pal looks like its all over except for the crying." Max said

"yeah but you'll be the one balling your eyes out tough guy." Camelion said.

Max looked at the dish. "now whats he doing?"

"new stats just in cheif." Dizzy said.

"your right Dissy"Kenny said, "it appears Camelion's blade is imiting some kind of magnetic field coming from the core of his blade."

"listen up Max remember what we practiced." Tyson said.

"right, the MG core, thats it." Max said.

"you've gotta get on him now Max!" Rei said.

"you're right Rei, or we could be trapped here forever." Max said, _"I've gotta bring up the MG core to beat this clown."_ he thought. "well i guess it's now or never right Draciel. Time to take you down Camelion!" Max's blade started spinning faster, activating the MG core.

The battle raged on with both blades going at each other. "man his blades like a magnet, hes sucking me in." Max said

"bad news, the force-field is building." Dizzy said.

"how do you fight against that?" Rei asked knowone in particular. "we've got to try to find Cameliion's weak spot and attack him."

"Hey Max call out Draciel!" Tyson shouted

"no, not yet, it's not itme." Max said

"just do it" Rei

"come on Max" Hillary

"oh come on buddy what're you waiting for?" Tyson said, "Call out Draciel Max do it quick!"

"no Tyson it's a bad idea." Rachel said calmly.

"are saying you want him to lose?" Tyson growled turning to her.

Rachle narrowed he eyes, but never took her eyes off the battle. "they're planning something."

hearing this they all turned to look at her. "how do you know?" Rei asked.

Rachel still never looked at them. "don't you think it's strange that the world champion Beyblade team, who happen to have the sacred bit-beasts, all of a sudden get trapped on an island and forced to blade by a virtually inknown team." she turned to look at their shocked faces.

"she has a piont." Hillary said.

"h-how do you know about the sacred bit-beasts?" Tyson asked.

"i'll tell you when we get off this island." she replied, then smirked. "i know a lot more then you think, Tyson, but trust me it's a good thing."

The four boys had confusion written all over their faces, but turned back to the battle.

_"ok looks like his momentom is wearing down."_ Max thought i he watched the invisible blade wobble, _"i've gotta attack now."_

--

Dr.B, Gideon, and the men in black were watching the battle, "is the system up and running?" Dr.B asked.

"yes sir, all systems go." a scientist answered.

"but he hasn't-" started one of the men in black while looking at the other one.

"his bit-beasts is coming." replied the other.

"oh its coming, soon it will be all ours." Dr. B snickered.

--

"i'm getting bored, time to finnish you off." Camelion said.

"i'm not loosing anything." Max said. "especially not to you." Max's bit-chip began to glow "Draciel Final Attack!" a white light shot out of his blade. Draciel amerged.

"thats it Max." Tyson said.

--

"ohhhh" Dr.B said, "quickly, launch the bit-beast capturing system."

"yes sir."

"Draciel your mine." Gideon sneered.

--

Draciel roared and a white beam shot from two machines and trapped Draciel in a net. The teams eyes widened. "i don't believe this." Tyson said.

"Rachel was right, they were planning something." Rei said wide-eyed.

Just then Draciel broke the net, and the machines exploded.

--

"did you see that?"

"incredible, his bit-beast is more powerful then our bit-beast capturing system."

--

"you show 'em Draciel!" Max shouted, "take 'em down hard and fast." Max's blade glowed a bright green and attacked Camelion, knocking the blade into the water.

"wait-a-go Draciel! yeah!" Max shouted turning to his friends and giving a peace sign.

"you did it Max." Hillary said.

"just like i knew you could." Tyson added.

"i was a little worried Max, but you showed him." Kenny said.

While the others were congradulating Max on his latest victory, Rachel consentrated on another conversation.

/how do you feel Draciel? that was quit a beating you took/ Dragoon asked his fellow bit-beast.

/please, don't worry my friend, i'm fine/ Draciel replied.

/do you think the other battles will be like that?/ Dranzer asked.

/they could be, but i have faith in out masters, they wouldn't let us go that easlily/ Driger answered.

/you need not worry your masters have great power, as well as mine/ said a new voice.

/who is there?/ Dragoon asked.

/an old friend/ replied the voice.

/wait, i recognize that voice/ Dranzer said.

/i rocognize it to, but it couldn't be/ Driger said.

/this is no joke, its really me/ the voice said again.

/Dayu, how have you been, where have you been?/ Draciel asked

/i'm fine Draciel, thank you, i've been with my misstress, traveling around/ Dayu replied.

/if you ahve been traveling around where are you now?/ Dragoon asked.

/i'm a lot closer than you think Dragoon, but please don't look for me my misstress will reveal us when the time is right/ Dayu said.

/well it was nice talking to you again, but i believe our masters are done congradulating yours Draciel/ Driger said with a hint of amusment.

/oh before we leave, i can heal you if you want Draciel/ Dayu said.

/really you can, that would be most appreciated thank you/ Draciel said.

They all went back to their blades and then Max's pocket began to glow, he noticed and took out his now glowing beyblade.

"whats up with Draciel?" Tyson asked.

"don't know. cheif?" Max said "you got any idea?"

Max held out his blade to Kenny and he had Dizzy scan it. "your blade is healing itself, if you can believe it." Kenny said.

"healing itself?" Rei said. still confused.

"the damages are being repaired and Draciel's energy is being replenished." Kenny said while looking at his screen.

"what? you've got to be kidding me." Tyson said, eyes wide. "is that even possible" Hillary asked.

"it can only be done by a very powerfull bit-beast in the area." Dizzy said, "and before you say anything it wasn't me."

"well who could it be?" Max asked, "i want to thank them for healing Draciel for me."

"don't know Max." Rei said, "i know it isn't me."

"its not me." Tyson replied, "or me" Kai added. then Kai's eyes widened and he glanced at Rachel who was talking to Hillary at the moment.

"watcha looking at Kai?" Tyson asked swinging his arm over Kai's shoulder.

"nothing." Kai answered. Tyson turned his head in the direction Kai's was in a minute ago and saw Rachel and Hillary. a smirk was planted on his face at that moment.

"oh ok nothing." he finally said and stalked off towards Max and Rei, leaving a confused Kai.

--

Meanwhile, durning those little conversations another one was taking place.

"why wasn't i informed that his bit-beast was so powerful." Dr. B said watching Camelion run accross a fallen log.

"g-good question, it was his fault sir." said the shorter of the suited men.

"parden me, you were the pin-head around here." said the other man.

"well gentlemen,"Dr. B said turning form Gideon's face on the screen to the two men, "i'd like a full reasurence that we can obtain the other three bit-beasts."

"i think its time we move on the plan B." Gideon said, "understood?"

"yes sir." Dr. B said, "its understood institute plan B imediatly."

"yes sir."

"i would like someone to challenge Rahcel to a battle." Gideon said to Dr. B

"what about the others?"

"we'll get to them later, our top priority now is to find the fifth bit-beast, and i think she has it." Gideon said again.

"yes sir."

--

After the talking was done, the seven of them began walking along another path.

"aw man that was aweat Max." Tyson said as they walked, "you sure showed lizard boy whos boss around here."

"reality check we're still stuck here and i don't even know why guys." Hillary said.

Tyson stopped walkinf with a jerk and looked back at her. "yeah yeah."

"its obvious they want the bit-beasts, Tyson." Rachel said crossing her arms across her chest. "you saw the way they launched the net around Draciel."

"hey guys look up ahead." Kenny said stopping next to Tyson.

"alright we're outa here." Tyson said running forward.

"i think we reached water." Kenny said.

"come one lets check it out." Tyson said stopping infront of a large boulder.

Crack! Crack! Crack! The ground around the boulder began to break under his feet. Rachel bolted forward as the ground under Tyson fell as well as him.

"Tyson!!" Kenny shouted as they ran towards the edge of the island.

Rachel was laying falt on her stomach with one hand in Tyson's. "are you ok Tyson?" Hillary asked.

"does it look like it." Tyson said sarcasticaly. he had one hand on a rock and the other in Rachel's, while both his feet were resting on other rocks. "uh i hurt my leg."

"now what." Kenny said while looking around.

"mwahahahahaha! i told you, you were trapped." Dr. B said, "now maybe you'll believe me. hahahahahaha!"

Rei, Kenny, and Hillary had there mouths open in shock while Max and Kai helped Rachel pull Tyson up from the edge.

"we're trapped on this island." Rie said in disbalief.

"you can't do this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" Hillary shouted.

"your nest battle will be coming up shortly." Dr. B said, "i do hope you'll join us. hahahahahahaha!"

"we'll be there. uh!" Tyson grunted looking down at the rip in his pants at the ancle.

**boy there sure has been a lot of evils laughs. well i do believe this is the longest chapter i ever wrote, and i hope you liked it.**

**its took me like 3 days to write it.**

**oh wel. :)**

**read & review**


	8. THe Island part 4

**Hey! Just to let you all know I'll try to update as soon as I can for both of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!! Stop bugging me about it. :)**

**Well enjoy!**

_"your next battle will be coming up shortly." Dr. B said, "i do hope you'll join us. hahahahahahaha!"_

_"we'll be there. uh!" Tyson grunted looking down at the rip in his pants at the ancle._

Everyone was standing around Tyson, who was sitting on the ground after his near death experience.

"that was close." Tyson sighed in relief.

"Tyson why can't you be a bit more careful." Hillary said with her hands on her hips.

"Hillary why can't you give me a break." he retorted back. "oww!" he grabbed his ankle.

"is your ankle ok?" Kenny asked.

"yeah i think its just a sprain." Tyson gasbed out.

"its really swollen." Hillary said. she reached out to pull down his sock. she revealed a really swollen ankle. "does this hurt?" she lifted his foot and turned it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"have you lost it !?" Tyson asked angrily.

"you've damaged the muscle, you really should rest it." Hillary said. Tyson got up and danced around to prove he was alright, but stopped when his ankle hurt. "I told you so."

All of a sudden Rachel hissed in pain and grabbed her right arm a little below her shoulder. Everyone looked at her. "are you ok?" Kai asked.

"I think so." she said, but hissed again as pain ripped through her arm.

"let me see." Kai said. she removed her hand for him, revealing a big gash in her arm surrounded by a bruise.

-gasp-

"oh my." Hillary gasped moving her hands to her mouth, "you'll lose to much blood if we leave it open."

"here." Rei said as he ripped off some of his red sash and rapped it around her arm and tied it in place.

"thanks"

"so what do we do now?" Max asked.

"we're heading for the stadium, we still have three more bladers to fight." Tyson said, still clutching his ankle.

"but thats exactly what they want us to do." Kenny said taking out his laptop.

"my compusense is tingling, somethings not right." Dizzy said.

"I smell a trap." Hillary said.

"I'm with you sister." Dizzy said, "the stadium is probably filled with traps like the one Max faced, we need to be really careful."

"this could get dangerous." Kenny said as he closed his laptop.

"hey thats ok with me." Tyson said giving a thumbs up, "cus' danger is my middle name."

"would you please stop acting like some kind of secret agent." Hillary said.

"they've got a point Tyson." Kenny said, "after watching Max's battle we know that whoever it is thats trapped us here has access to incredible technology. I think we should focus on escaping with our bit-beasts in tact."

"oh come on, i'm not scared of them." Tyson said stiking his nose in the air.

"say speaking of escaping guys has anyone else noticed that we're completely surrounded by ocean." Max said looking out at the sea. The others looked out except for Kai and Rachel, who were looking at something else.

"we've got no choice," Rei said "we have to fight."

Kenny turned his head." hey look at that." The others turned to look.

"you mean the light-house?" Rei asked.

"what about it Kenny?" Max asked

"light-houses usually come equiped with radios like in case of emergency's." Kenny said.

"yeah, we can use it to contact Mr. Dickenson." Hillary said, "to come and rescue us."

"great." Kenny said.

"oh come on get serious guys." Tyson said, "you really think the guys who pulled this sceem would leave a radio for us to find, they would've destroyed it by now."

"well we won't know until we try." Hillary said.

"yeah"

"we're fighting." Tyson said as-a mater-of-factly.

"even if we do win, there's no garantee they'll let us leave here." Hillary said, "we are going to the light-house."

"no we fight." Tyson said.

"the light-house!" Hillary retaliated.

"we fight!"

"knock it off you guys." Rachel said, "this isn't getting us anywhere."

They pouted and turned away from each other.

"why don't we split up." Rei suggested, "Kenny and Hillary can go to the light-house."

"good idea," Max said. "and we'll go looking for the others."

"fine with me." Hillary said.

"yeah, sounds like a plan." Tyson said, "the less time I spend with Hillary, the better off I'll be." Hillary looked at him angrily.

"I'll go to the light-house with them." Kai said, stepping forward with Rachel next to him.

"you're not going to battle with us Kai?" Tyson said a little bumbed.

"I'm afraid these two are going to need some protection." Kai said.

"thats a great idea Kai thanks." Kenny said, "and we'll communicate using the battle anilisors alright guys?"

Rei reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "the battle anilisor?"

"its a known fact that they double as transevers."

"what about you Rachel?" Hillary asked.

"I'll go with the guys." she said pointing behind her.

"ok then lets get going." Hillary said.

Kaii leaned over and wispeared "be careful their not exactly the smartest bunch." then he smirked.

Rachel caught on and smirked as well, then she pushed him forward, "get outta here!"

--

"are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"looks like they're splitting up." said one of the suited men. "they're heading for the light-house."

"well then just don't lose track of them." Dr. B said.

"don't worry sir, we're on it."

"they won't get far." Dr. B snickered.

--

Tyson's grandfather ran into the BBA building strait to Mr.Dickenson's office. "your here." Mr. Dickenson said turning to the door. "I've been searching the entire BBA World Network, but I couldn't find anything. We've got my best people on it, we'll find that bus."

"Thats not good enough for these old bones dude." Mr. Granger said, leaning on the desk. "yo man, you've gotta be trippen', my main man, minny me and his peeps are MIA dude."

"There is something, recently we've had reports of strange happenings. Strange men in black, lurcking around, watching. Perhapse they're the ones behind these events." Mr. Dickenson said.

"word up." Mr. Granger said. _"keep chillin' Tyson. we'll find ya bro."_

On another building overlooking the BBA building, Ozuma and Dunga were listening.

"rats! what are those guys doing!?" Dunga asked punching his leg. he was sitting on the railing and Ozuma was standing. "they haven't found them yet."

"patients Dunga, we'll just have to wait and hope that they find them before it's to late."

--

"How much further Hillary?" asked an exausted Kenny. the three of them had been walking for a while, and he was pooped.

"i think its just up ahead." Hillary answered, "that radio better work, or i'll never here the end of it from Tyson."

--

"Kai and group have entered the target area."

"excellent." said Dr. B, "inisiate operation rock fall."

"operation rock fall engaged."

--

Kai's eyes widened -gasp-. He watches as a few rocks fall. then he looks up, and turns to the others. "Guys look out!"

The two of them look back at him, confused. then they look up as rocks started falling. "AHHHHHH!"

Hillary opened her eyes "i think it's all over."

"are you ok?" Kai asked.

Hillary's eyes widen, and she looked up at Kai, who was standing over her. "yeah, I-uh, think so."

"that was close." Kai said. he was standing inbetween Hillary and Kenny.

"guys the path is gone." Kenny exclaimed.

"great, now how do we get there?" Hillary asked as they staired at a mountain of boulders blocking the path.

"Perhapse we weren't being clear." Dr. B said, "the only way off this island is to except our challenge and fight. turn around now, and we won't harm you."

"what should we do?" Kenny asked Kai.

"it's up to you." Hillary said turning to him.

Kai sighed, then stepped between them and began climbing. "I'll head for the light-house." he said.

"oh yeah!" Hillary said, "we're coming to."

"yeah." Kenny said and ran forward, following Hillary. Kai nodded and continued climbing, helping the others along the way.

--

"look at those kids." one of the men exclaimed.

"do not worry, they still have to cross the revime." Dr. B said, "if they want to make it to the light-house. Destroy the bridge imediatly, then lead them to the next target area."

--

They heard an explosion in the distance. "what's that noise?" Kenny asked.

"i guess we'll know when we get there." said a nervious Hillary, "come on lets keep moving."

--

"stand by as they approach the next target area." Dr. B said

"yes sir."

_"i'm waiting for you Kai"_

"excuse me sir, Rachel has reached point R-2."

"perfect timing"

--

"hey guys can we take a break now?" asked an exausted Tyson, "i'm tired." he sat down on a stump.

"is your leg ok?" Rachel asked, as she, Rei, and Max sat in the back of a truck.

"yeah you don'tlook so good." Max added.

"i'm fine see, fine fine fine!" Tyson chanted as he danced around, "oww!" he clutched his ankle and roled on the floor

big sigh from everyone.

"operation runaway truck activated."

Suddenly the truck they were sitting o nstarted moving. "AHHHH!"

"hey wait up!" Tyson shouted, running after the truck. he jumped and grabbed onto the front of the truck.

"how do we stop this thing?" Max shouted

"how should we know?" Rei shouted back.

"pull the breacks!" Rachel shouted as she clung to the truck.

--

"so thats what the noise was" Hillary gasbed, "they went and destroyed the bridge." the three of them made it up the cliff and are now standing in front of a completely destroyed bridge.

"the light-house is on the other side. what should we do?" Kenny asked.

"come on, we're going to find a way across." Hillary stated.

Kenny nodded.

"lets go."

--

The truck raced through the forest. "quick Tyson do something." Max said.

"I'm. . . trying." Tyson said pulling himself into the drivers reat.

"I can't hold on much longer." Max shouted.

"the stearing wheel won't turn." Tyson said before yanking it off.

"AHHHHH!" Max and Rei yelled as they sped towards a cliff.

"Hurry Tyson!" Max shouted.

The truck drove off the cliff. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" (A/N: they sure do a lot of screeming don't they.)

the truck landed in another part of the forest. "did we make it?" Max asked as the others recovered from the fall.

The truck door opened and Tyson fell out. "this is not a good day!" he wined

"welcome to the second level stadium boys and girl."

The smoke cleared and it revealed a big cave. they walked in. "it's dark in here." Rei said.

"yeah, so how are we supposed to fight?" Max asked.

"just let me at 'em." Tyson said with his fist in the air.

they walked some more until, "ahhh! who stepped on my foot!?" Tyson yelled.

"sorry" Rei said looking back, "it's dark."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "this'll be one heck of a day."

**wow another long one. well i hoped you liked. just to let you know their will be at least 3 more island chapter.**

**read & review please.**


	9. The Island part 5

**Hey, hope I didn't make you wait to long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**ENJOY!!**

"talk"

_"thought"_

/bit-beast to blader/

/blader to bit-beast/

_they walked some more until, "ahhh! who stepped on my foot!?" Tyson yelled._

_"sorry" Rei said looking back, "it's dark."_

_Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "this will be one heck of a day."_

"do you have any idea how much that hurt!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson I said I was sorry." Rei said simply, "i can't see a thing in hear."

"lets keep talking guys." Max said, "that way we'll be able to tell where everyone else is walking."

"good idea." Rachel said

"what do we talk about?" Tyson asked

They started walking again.

"Driger" Rei

"uh. . Dranzer." Max

"Draciel" Rachel

"Hillary" Tyson said, "oops, I forgot, has to start with 'D'"

"you stink at this." Rei commented.

"Dickenson" Max

"Dragoon" Rachel

"Beyblade stadium" Tyson said again, "oops." Everyone starred. Ahead of them was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"There!" Rei said as they ran forward, or in Tyson's case hopped.

"wait up! ow! ow! ow!" When they reached the end they found a beyblade stadium surrounded by lit candles.

"I can't believe this is all in a cave." Rei said, disbelievingly.

"welcome to the stadium of darkness." a new voice said.

They looked around, trying to find the speaker. "up there." Max said, pointing up. They looked up and saw another boy in the Psychic uniform hanging upside down on the roof of the cave. He was also wearing night vision goggles.

"so you're our next apponent." Tyson said.

"that's right, the dark emperor Bat!"

"yeah the dark emperor Bat." Tyson said sarcastically, "nice name body, real scary. Now you come down here(raised his fist in the air) and fight!"

"Tyson, let me handle this one." Rei said, stepping next to him.

"what?" Tyson asked, turning to him.

Still looking at Bat he answered, "you can't fight, you're hurt."

"Its not that bad" Tyson said, "I can take him."

"Don't forget, their all after our bit-beasts." Max said after he walked up behind Rei. "Rei, are you sure you're willing to risk your bit-beast?"

Rei nodded his head looking very detirmined, "yeah. lets see what you've got." Rei said as he walked up to the dish.

Bat snickered, then he fell from the ceiling to the cave floor. "sorry but I've got stricked orders." Bat sneered.

"what do you mean?" Tyson asked.

Bat's smile widened, "I've got stricked orders to battle Rachel, and no one else."

Everyones jaws dropped, except Rachel's, she just glared.

"why?" Rei asked

"she has something we want." Bat snickered.

"and what would that be?" Tyson asked.

"her bit-beast of course." Bat said, with a big evil grin on his face.

The three boys let out a gasp, as Rachel let a growl escape her lips.

/so much for keeping you on the DL/ Rachel thought.

/well what're you gonna do/ Dayu replied. Rachel turned her attention back to Bat and her friends.

"Rachel . . . has a b-bit-beast!" Tyson looked at her eyes wide.

"Idon't believe it." Max said.

"alright enough talk lets battle!" Bat said, moving up to the dish.

Rachel sighed and stepped forward. "very well." But before she could make it to the dish a hand stopped her. She looked over and saw "Rei?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but Kai would kill me if I let you do this." Rei said, looking at her. She nodded in understanding, then Rei stepped up to the dish.

"I'll battle you."

Bat frowned "Fine, lets see what you've got."

--

"set bit-beast capturing system to level three." Dr. B said.

"reconfiguring the system now sir." one of the scientists said.

_"This time their bit-beasts will be mine."_

--

"LET IT RIP!" Rei shouted, "Driger!"

"It dodged Driger!" Tyson exclaimed.

(A/N: Ok, I really don't feel like explaining most of the battle, so here it is in a nutshel.)

When the battle started Bat extinguished all the candles so they wouldn't be able to see. Rei's blade kept getting hit because he cound't see Bat's blade.

--

"Adrenaline count is off the charts."

"his heart rate is through the roof."

"I think this is it!"

"the moment I've been waiting for." Dr. B said.

--

"GO DRIGER!" Rei shouted. The bit-chip began to glow and Driger was released.

"capture system begun." an electric net surrounded Driger.

"Driger!" Rei said, alarmed.

"he's trapped." Tyson exclaimed.

Rei's blade started to wobble, "don't tell me thats all you got kitty cat." Bat sneered.

"oh no!" Rei growled.

"Driger's slowing down." Rahcel gasped.

"no hes not going down." Tyson exclaimed.

--

"adrenaline count is falling sir."

"hes losing control of it!"

"look at that, we did it!"

--

"this guy's all over him." Max said, "he's gonna lose Tyson."

"we've gotta think." Tyson said.

"time to end this, Attack!" Bat shouted.

_ping_Tyson's eyes widened, "Rei listen, listen to the sound."

"The sound? Thats right!" Rei said to himself, then he closed his eyes, "over their!"

Driger dodged Bat's blade "What?"

With his eyes still closed Rei yells, "Attack!"

"adrenaline count is right back up."

"NO!" Dr. B shouts.

"Go Tiger Claw!" Rei's blade flashes yellow, then Driger broke the net. Driger hit Bat's blade and knocks it out of the ring.

"no you defeated Pratranzer." Bat wined.

"alright!" Max shouted, high-fiving a smiling Rachel.

"yeah!" Tyson yelled jumping up and down.

Rei opened his eyes as Driger faded into his blade "awsome!" then the cave began to shake, "huh?"

"Its colapsing!" Max shouted. The four of them started started running out of the cave, as rocks fell all around them

"there's the way out." Max said.

--

"send the report to Gideon, we failed." Dr. B said with wide eyes.

"yes sir."

--

Rei and Max were the first two to make it out. "few! that was a close one." Rei said as he walked out.

"I knew you were gonna win it the whole time." Max said.

"thanks to Tyson." Rei added, then he looked back, "hey buddy." Rei frowned.

Tyson and Rachel were at the entrance to the cave. Tyson was clutching his ancle, and Rachel was clutching her arm, where Rei's sash was tied.

"Tyson! Rachel!" Max said as the two of them walked towards their ingered friends.

"don't worry, I'll be ok." Tyson grunted

"yeah, me to." Rachel added.

--

Three cars surrounded the green and white BBA bus that the Bladebreakers rode in before all this began.

"excuse me, did you find anything yet?" Mr. Dickenson asked one of the men working.

"no Mr. Dickenson, no sign of them at all." the man answered.

"well keep looking." Mr. Dickenson said wide eyed.

Behind Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger fell to his knees, "Tyson!"

--

"look over their!" Hillary pointed.

"its a bridge." Kenny said.

"The ligh-house is on the other side." Hillary said as the other two turned their heads to look at her, "lets go guys."

The three of them ran about half-way accross the bridge when they stopped.

"its a battle stadium." Kenny said.

"what's going on?" Hillary said.

"At last! I've been waiting for you Kai."

**here we go the next chapter! Yay!**

**Read & Review**


	10. The Island part 6

**Hey!! Well I do hope that know one is mad at me for taking to long, although I really don't know if its been more than a week.**

**(shrug) Well anyway enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! stop buggin me about it! (heavy breathing)**

"talk"

_"thought"_

"Oh man, I can't believe you creeps got this far, but that'll end when I take care of Kai!" a boy with red hair and one purple triangle on either side of his face said, "of course that's if worrier boy is up for the challenge."

"Oh no! Now I'm starting to get it," Kenny said "this bridge is the only way to get to the lighthouse, they new Kai would come this way."

"Cheif's right, I'm next on their list." Kai said, "It's my turn to battle them." He stepped into position.

Meanwhile Kenny took out his laptop. "Now what!? You better not be playing a video game mister!" Hilary said irritably.

"I'm scaning for a program they use to detect our bit-beasts." Kenny replied.

"What is a bit-beast Cheif?" Hilary asked

"never mind that now." Kenny said, going back to work.

"I've done a search on the main and secondary drives, but you'll have to give me a nanosec., I came up with 2,600 hits when I entered 'bit-beast capturing system'" Dizzy said.

"we've got to hurry Dizzy, or Kai could lose his Dranzer before you know it." Kenny said.

"could you please tell me what a bit-beast is." Hilary pleaded.

"Bingo!" Dizzy said, opening something that looked like a map. "I've located two rellay stations that transmite the signal, and we're right in the middle of them."

"Yeah Dizzy, good job!" Kenny said

He then put his battle anilizor into the laptop, "lets get to work!"

"now what're you doing?" Hilary asked.

"we're hacking into their signal frecuency." Kenny answered, "and we're gonna try to jam it."

"boy this is so exciting!" Hilary exclaimed

"ok Dizzy, lets try and crack this code." Kenny said.

"wish me luck." Dizzy replied, as a code appeared on the screen.

"well it looks like I get the honor of bringing down the famous Kai." the boy said, "I've heard a rumor you're supposed to be good. So lets do it!"

"you talk a lot of trash," Kai replied calmly "but most bladers who do can't back it up."

"You little! You-" the boy said angrily. Machines came out of the bushes. "lets do this!" Kai pulled out his blade.

"come on you've got to hurry!" Hilary said worriedly, "that battle is about to start Cheif."

"hang on! I'm trying." Kenny said as he typed furiously.

"this may take a while Cheif." Dizzy said as another code appeared, "their code is incripded in french!"

"Let it rip!" they launched their blades

"finnish him off!" Kai shouted. The two blades went head to head, then seperated.

"don't pull back, attack him!" the boy shouted.

The battle raged on and the two of them were evenly matched. Then the boy called out his tornado attack and pushed Dranzer back.

--

"Kai is wearing down sir."

"boot up the bit-beast sezure program." Dr. B said.

"right" the machines started blinking.

"soon Dranzer, soon you will be mine." Dr. B said staring at the screen.

--

"would you please hurry up with that stupid code" Hilary said desperatly, "Kai's running out of time."

"I'm trying!" Kenny replied.

"we're in Cheif." Dizzy said, "now to upload a viral block, to jam their program. . . Done!"

--

An alarm started to go off, "oh now what?" Dr. B asked sarcasticaly.

"the sezure program is not responding, someones hacked into it sir."

"Why those little!"

--

A picture of Kai's battle appeared on the computer screen. "alright! Now all we have to do is shut down their system Dizzy." Kenny said happily, as he typed away.

--

"do something you nincompoops!" Dr. B yelled angrily.

"sir the programs not responding."

'Alert! This program is down.' was blinking on the screen.

--

"We did it!" Kenny exclaimed, "we just crashed their system Hilary!"

"You're the best Kenny!" Hilary cheered, giving him a death hug.

"you're hurting me. Ah!"

"Their systems down Kai" Hilary said, "its safe to call out your little bit-beasty thingy and finnish him off!"

_"alright your finished"_Dranzer began to push back.

"what's going on?" the boy exclaimed.

"I don't need my Dranzer for scum like you." Kai replied.

The tornado disapeared, "oh no! His blades got me on the run big time."

"I just know you can do this Kai!" Hilary yelled, "show him whos boss!"

"Flame sabor attack!" Kai shouted. Kai's blade knocked the other blade off the dish and into the water.

"you were just lucky thats all." the boy said before running away.

"Whos the man! Whos the man! Kai's the man! Kai thats Whoo!" Hilary chanted happily.

"Those little brats!" Dr. B growled angrily.

The three of them made it to the light-house. Kai and Kenny were inside and Hilary was outside. "This is Hilary. Do you copy Rei? We have made it to the light-house. We have made it to the light-house." Hlary said talking into the battle anilizor, "If you can here my voice, say something, over. Ah this thing is broken."

"Hilary!"

Hilary gasbed and Kai and Kenny looked at her. "Why didn't you answer me Rei?"

"I tried to, but you were talking the whole time." Rei answered, "well anyway, Tyson's ankle is swollen up pretty bad, and Rachel's arm is too. Something must have happened in the cave."

"I knew this would happen." Hilary replied, "I told Tyson to takes it easy, but does he listen no! And why, because he's to stuborn, thats why he's just to stuborn!" Hilary yelled the last part, and Rei had to move it away from his ear so he wouldn't become deaf.

"oh that Tyson, I wonder when he's going to grow up and use his head." Hilary said irritably, "why does he always do this?"

"Have you fixed whatever you were supposed to fix yet, Cheif?" she asked, looking inside.

Kenny looked up, "hey I'm working on it."

--

"well I guess there's nothing we can do until they call back." Rei said.

"ah they'll never contact anyone." Tyson said as a-mater-of-factly.

"good afternoon my friends." Dr. B said over a microphone, "It's time to let the final games begin! Are you ready? I must confess, each one of your beyblading skills has past my own expectations, except for one of you."

"That means, Kai must've had a battles and won." Tyson said.

"Very good Tyson, but it won't happen again!" Dr. B said, "your time on this island is nearing an end. There's only one more battle."

"And if we win that one, you promise to let us leave right?" Max asked.

"Yes that is _if_ you win. Oh and Rachel just because Rei saved you last time, that doesn't mean we won't get you next time." Dr. B sneered, "now without further ado follow the sun to your next match, I have a special someone there who's patiently awaiting your arrival."

"well if Cheif doesn't get through quick we don't have any choice." Rei said.

"hey Tyson take it easy." Max said, as he saw his friend preparing to get up from where he was sitting.

"Don't worry about me Maxy." Tyson said, "I'm fine." Tyson stood up but stopped because of the pain. Max put Tyson's arm around his shoulder to help support him.

"yeah, sure your fine." Max said sarcasticaly.

"Hey thanks bud, preciate it." Tyson grunted as Max helped him walk.

--

"come on Dizzy keep trying." Kenny said.

"I'm doing my best Cheif." Dizzy said, "but I con't get a lock on a satilite."

"Well?" Hilary asked impatiently, "have you logged on or what?"

Kenny sighed, "still no connection Hilary." he replied. Then he realized something, "guess it would've helped if I plugged it in, huh?" Kenny held up a plug and Hilary sweatdropped.

--

Rachel and the guys were walking down a path towards the next battle area. "Up ahead guys, I think I see something." Rei said.

"yeah, and I definetly hear something, listen." Tyson added.

"ok we were supposed to follow the sun right?" Max said, "but now where are we supposed to go?" They were standing in front of a pond with a small waterfall flowing into it.

"I vote we make a run for it." Tyson said.

Suddenly they started to hear laughter. "Hey guys, there." Rachel said, pointing to the waterfall. The mist surrounding the pond cleared away and in fron of the waterfall they saw a boy and a bey-dish. The boy had spikey, dark purple hair and he was laughing.

"Who's that?" Tyson asked, looking closely at the boy. _"Hey I remember this guy, a trainy battled him once, and if I'm right he beat him big time." _Tyson replayed the battle in his head, _"Its him alright, but this time things are gonna turn out diferently."_

"This clown is our last obstical, don't wprry I'll take care of him in no time." Rei said.

"Forget it Rei, this guy's all mine." Max said, "I'm so sick and tired of being treated like some kind of puppet around this island, leave this one to me."

"I understand how you feel Max." Rei said, "but their's to much running on this battle."

"would you ladies please hurry up and make up your minds." the boy said impatiently, "if you haven't already noticed I'm getting a little damp over here."

"well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to battle in front of a _waterfall_." Rachel mumbled, "they're even dumber than I thought."

"he's mine." Max said.

"no, it's my turn." Tyson said.

**Du. . .du. . .duun! What's gonna happen?**

**(wave hand up dramaticaly) heck if I know.**

**well read & review. :)**


	11. Going Home

**Hey! OMG i'm so sorry for putting this chapter off for so long. I got REALLY lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
**

"talk"

"_thought"_

_**Last Time:**_

_"Would you ladies please hurry up and make up your minds." the boy said impatiently, "if you haven't notices i'm getting a little damp over here."_

_"well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to battle in front of a _waterfall_" Rachel mumbled, "they're even dumber than I thought."_

_"he's mine" Max said_

_"no it's my turn." Tyson said._

------

"Are you kidding" Rei said, "Tyson your in no shape to stand up by yourself, let alone battle."

"I don't care guys i've got to go for it" Tyson said, standing up.

"no Tyson don't do this" Max pleaded, "you could screw up your ankle for life if you mess up."

"I'll take that chance Max." Tyson replied

"No, I won't let you." Rei said sternly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone but me and Rachel has had a crack at these freaks" Tyson said determinedly, "She can't battle because of her arm, so it's my turn to finish them off for good. (laughter from Psychics boy) Back off you guys 'cause i'm about to end this twisted little game, end of discussion."

Tyson pushed off his friends, a determined look on his eyes.

"No Tyson don't!" Max shouted reaching for him.

"Let him go Max" Rei said blocking him, "he's on a mission. He's got something to prove to himself." Tyson approached the mist obscured disk limping.

"Well well well, it looks like the poor baby's got a little boo-boo" the boy taunted.

"Yeah but this is one baby who's gonna take you apart." Tyson retorted.

"Bring it"

-------------

"Simpleton, put up the bit-beast sezure program." Dr. B instructed (A/N: i'm not sure if simpleton is the guys name or not)

"i'm on it sir" one of the scientists replied.

------------

The two bladers faced each other, the three one-lookers watching with apprehension

"are you ready?"

"3. . . 2. . . 1 Let it Rip!"

Both blades flew forward. "see that his blade has blades built right into it." Rei gasped.

"Ok Dragoon go for it" Tyson ordered. He missed.

"Whoa what's going on with Tyson's blade?" Max asked.

"Oh that's it!" Rei exclaimed, noticing something in the dish.

"The tip of his blade acts as a vacuum, shooting water out the other side." Rachel elaborated for the two surprised boys.

"Man that's sweet." Max said.

----------

The blades continued going at each other while Dr. B and his team monitored Tyson.

"anxiety lever is rising sir." one scientist said, "he's getting ready to call out his bit-beast."

"I want his Dragoon." Dr. B said, " and I won't except any excuses, understand?" (A/N: Dr. B looks like he's constipated in this scene *snicker* it's pretty weird.)

---------

The battle rages, unfortunately Dragoon doesn't seem to be winning, and Tyson is struggling to stay standing.

"How much longer can Tyson stand the pain?" Max asked, obviously worried.

"He'll be ok." Rei replied, more to reasure himself than Max.

_"Lets hope."_ Rachel thought.

"Rei, Max, Rachel we got through" Hilary shouted. All three turned to see Hilary, Kenny and Kai making their way towards them, "we finally got through, help is on the way guys."

Hilary reached them first, catching her breath from all the running, then she say Tyson. "Tyson no!"

"Stay back Hilary." Tyson ground out, when she advanced.

"Hilary?" Max said uncertainly.

"Who gave him permission to fight?" Hilary reprimanded," wasn't anyone holding him back?"

"Would you take it easy." Rei said, "we tried to stop him-"

"-but he wouldn't listen to us, honest." Max finished.

"And you call yourself a friend." Hilary retorted, causing Max to sink back, "or don't you care that Tyson's ankles really hurt bad."

"Hilary calm down." Rachel said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "there wasn't anything, anyone could say to stop him."

Kenny reached the group, nodding his head in agreement to what had been said, "Tyson's way to stubborn for that."

"Are you serious, but he could get hurt for life if we don't talk some sense into him right now." Hilary said worriedly.

"You don't understand." Kai said, joining the group, "Turn around and look at how weak his Dragoon is." everyone did so, noticing it for the first time, "there is a good chance Tyson might loose this one, but he knows exactly what he's doing."

"Then explain to me why in the world would he want to do this to himself." Hilary asked

Rachel, who now stood beside Kai, answered her, "It's the only way to protect his bit-beast" she said"

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked.

"Tyson and his Dragoon have a connection that's nearly impossible to explain" Rachel replied calmly, "it's a lot like my own bond, if one is hurt so is the other. And because of this Tyson and Dragoon must battle to regain their strength." Kai nodded.

"So your saying this is more than a game to him." Max said turning towards the battle once more.

"It's not a game to him" Kai said, gray eyes narrowing, "it's his life."

"I didn't know" Hilary said eyes shinning with concern as she watched the boy struggle.

Back in the battle Tyson fell to his knees in pain.

"Hahaha you all mine!" the Psychic blader laughed insanely. His blade attacked Dragoon pushing it back.

"TYSON!" Tyson's previously closed eyes snapped open at his friends shout.

"come on Tyson snap out of it." Rei said

"you can do it Tyson. "Kenny added

"Don't give up buddy." Max encouraged, "just go for it."

"Yeah! we're all cheering for you Tyson" Hilary shouted, "oh and use your beast-bit thingy." surprised, Tyson slowly stands.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson shouted, wind whipping his hair and clothes around. Dragoon rose from the blade with a mighty roar.

------

"He's done it."Dr. B says gleefully

"activating bit-beast capturing system, sire."

------

An electric net forms around Dragoon.

"it's time to cross our fingers." Rei said.

"Don't give up now." Kenny pleaded

------

"After all my research, today's the day Dragoon will be mine." Dr. B said, "crank this baby up all the way."

"consider it done sir."

-----

"come on Tyson fight him with all you've got." Max shouts. The Psychics blade continues to push Dragoon back.

"_you can do it Dragoon."_ Rachel thought. With a roar Dragoon bites the electric net, cutting it off.

"Final attack!" Tyson shouted.

"Oh no!" Dr. B

"Yeah that's it Tyson keep on him." Max said.

"go for it." Hilary adds.

"I am back and your going down pal." Tyson declares, "Aaaah!" Dragoon roar, destroying all the equipment in Dr. B's lab.

"No, no this can't be happening." Dr. B said, fire raging around him.

"Victory tornado attack now!" Tyson orders. Dragoon attacks the other blade, knocking it out of the dish and into the water.

The Psychic blader retreats, and everyone smiles as Tyson falls to the ground, exhausted. Meanwhile, Dr.B and his team evacuate the lab before it can explode, leaving the island by boat.

-------

The sun begins to set as Hilary checks Tyson's ankle.

"Aaah! Hey would you mind taking it a little easier on me" Tyson complains.

"Oh would you quite being such a big baby," Hilary said, amusement in her voice, "please, I barely even touched you, but this might hurt a little." Hilary drops a wet cloth on Tyson's swollen ankle and he shouts in pain.

"Hey can't one of you guys get her off me?" Tyson asks Rei and Max.

"I sure wish I could help you out, but its like what they say no pain no gain, right" Max replies.

"Besides, she is doing a pretty good job." Rei adds.

"Thanks for nothing" Tyson grumbles

"How's your arm Rachel?" Kai asks his friend.

Rachel removes the cloth Hilary gave her and winces at the sight of her swollen arm, "I'll live." she replies with a sigh.

"Let me help." Kai offers, kneeling beside her. Kai takes to cloth and gently begins to clean the gash.

"Thanks" Rachel murmurs, smiling slightly.

"Hey guys look" Kenny exclaims, pointing up in the air, where a helicopter is flying by.

"We're down here" Rei shouts as he and Max wave their arms to get the pilots attention.

"Over here!"

Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandfather look out the window of the helicopter. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Mr. Dickenson comments when they see the children, "Look set her down here."

"Tyson!" Grandpa shouts.

--------

The sun has nearly set as Ozuma and Dunga look out at the sea on the island, the sound of the helicopter's propellers in the background.

"It looks like they'll be going home now," Dunga says, "I'm glad to see it Ozuma, hopefully now we won't have anyone else interfere with out plans."

**There we go, all done! I made it nice and long for you, to make up for the long wait.**

**Again, i apologize for that. No promises on when the next chapter will be. :)**

**please Review.  
**


	12. Bring Me the Fifth BitBeast

**HEY EVERYBODY!! THE FIRE OF YOUTH HAS RETURNED TO ME! IF I CANNOT FINNISH THIS STORY THEN I SHALL WRITE A NEW ONE. oops wrong show (rubs back of head while everyone else sweat drops) NOW on to the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, just the totally awesome Rachel and Dayu!  
**

"talk"

"_thought"_

/bit-beast to person/

/person to bit-beast/

_It seems like everyone is after the Bladebreakers or is it the bit-beasts they want. We certainty had our hands full. You see team Psychic lured the Bladebreakers to a deserted island, where they tried to capture the four sacred bit-beasts. They didn't count on us being so powerful though, and some new questions about Kai's old friend Rachel came up. She seems to know more than she's letting on, hopefully her and Tyson will heal and we'll be able to figure out why someone wants our bit-beasts._

A white beyblade shot across some trees and threw an open window right into Tyson's hands. He sat down on the hospital bed as the other patients cheered.

"That was cool" one boy said as Tyson grinned

"It was totally amazing" another boy added.

Tyson, dressed in his pajamas and his leg bandaged, stood blade and launcher in hand. "Yes thank you, thank very much, I'll be here all week!"

Whats going on in here?" a deep voice said. Tyson immediately panicked hiding his blade and launcher underneath his pillow and lying down, "whats the big idea, this is a hospital not a circus, you know you need you're rest."

"Yes sir" Tyson murmured, the sound of footprints getting closer.

"Hehe gotcha." Max grinned

"Max!" Tyson said surprised, his blond friend stood at the foot of his bed. "You know it's against the law to pretend you're a doctor, that was mean."

"What's wrong you break your funny bone too." Max replied. They both turned and saw Rei, Kai, and Rachel, who was just released, come over.

"Hey guys." Tyson greeted.

"Wassup, why are you still in the hospital?" Kai asked, "You don't look that hurt to me."

"Yeah, I feel great" Tyson said, jumping on his hospital bed.

"If your leg is all better then why don't you get outta here?" Max suggested.

"Yeah, I cant believe you've been cooped up in this place so long anyway." Rachel said, "I mean my cut got infected, but you should have gotten let out before me."

"You guys just don't get it do you." Tyson crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Huh?"

"If i'm here than I don't have to study" Tyson replied, "I can read comics and eat ice cream all day, and the nurses are so nice to me. Hehe. Oh it's the best."

"It must be." Max frowned. "But don't you miss going to school?" Rei asked, also frowning.

"Me, school? Not for a second" Tyson replied. he lent forward, "I wanna stay here." Tyson stood and started laughing and dancing on the bed, going from one foot to the other. He then stopped suddenly to see Kenny and Hilary, with an angry look on her face, standing in the doorway.

"You're not hurt." Hilary glared. Rei and Kai, who had both been watching Tyson, turned surprised. Hilary came over beside Max, still glaring. Hmm, so you're better, you know you have to stay in bed."

Tyson sat back down with a grunt. "Hey, I had a leg cramp that's all."

"Hmm, for your sake I hope that's the truth." Hilary replied, "Even Mrs. Cincade (sp?) came all the way down here to see how you're doing."

Tyson looked up surprised to see his teacher coming over to them, with something held to her chest, He panicked and quickly pulled the covers over his head, pretending to be sick. Rachel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Hello Tyson" Mrs. Cincade said in her soft voice, "How are you feeling?" Tyson groaned and his teacher sighed sadly, sitting down on the seat beside his bed. "Oh you poor boy, I guess you're still in rough shape, so you won't be coming to school anytime soon will you?"

"I could be here for weeks, or even months" Tyson said in an 'I'm pathetically sick' voice. He pulled the covers down so you could see his face, "it's horrible. All I think about is school."

Kenny and Hilary's eye's widened "Huh?!"

"I'm sure you must miss all your friends at school." Mrs. Cincade said, "It's so sad" she brought a handkerchief up to wipe her eyes, "I hope that you get better really soon Tyson."

Max and Rei glanced at each other "Huh?"

"Here's a gift" Mrs. Cincade said sniffling. Tyson sat up and Mrs. Cincade set it on his lap, "Ah, great thanks a lot Mrs. CIncade. I love getting presents." he picked up the box smiling, "I told you guys this was the best." Mrs. Cincade looked shocked at his sudden change in demeanor. "Hey who wants to bet me that it's a cake? I hope it's chocolate. Haha, Oh boy a cake. OK let's eat!"

Tyson opened the box and froze "homework!"

Hilary picked up one of the sheets of paper and smiled, holding it in front of him. "Geometry, I told Mrs. Cincade you didn't wanna fall behind in class so we brought a box of homework to keep you busy while you recuperate." Hilary said, sounding very smug. Tyson sighed disappointedly. "I know you wish it was a cake, but this is better for your brain."

Max, Rei, and Rachel laughed.

"Tyson." Mrs. Cincade said, "Hilary said you loved geometry."

Suddenly, Mr. Dickinson ran into the room, pushing the still laughing Rei and Max aside, "Tyson, Rachel how are you feeling?" He asked looking at both, sounding very worried.

"I'm fine Mr. Dickinson." Rachel said, smiling, "Just got released actually."

Tyson had nothing to say.

-------------------

The sun was beginning to set as the Bladebreakers, Kenny, and Mr. Dickinson congregated on the hospital roof. Mr. D **(A/N: I'm just going to call Mr. Dickinson, Mr. D. It takes way to long to write his name. :p)** and Tyson were sitting on the provided bench while the others stood.

"I told the doctors to take extra special care of you, and I can see it worked." Mr. D began, "I'm truly sorry for what happened on that island. I'm sure it must have been an awful experience for all of you."

"We survived." Tyson stated bluntly.

"We don't blame you Mr D." Kenny said, "no, it's team Psychic who's to blame for what happened."

"They really wanted to put us out of business." Max added.

"Yes, but I feel responsible for putting you in that situation." Mr. D replied sullenly.

"Forget it," Tyson said, "Listen I have a favor to ask you. Do you think you'd be able to find someone for me?"

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. D replied.

"Can you find Ozuma?" Tyson asked.

"Ozuma?" Mr. D replied looking thoughtful, "Hmm, why you fought his before haven't you?"

"Yeah, and that's why I need you to help me find him." Tyson said determinedly, fist clenched, "so I can get my revenge on him."

"Don't you mean our revenge" Max scowled, "Do you thin you could help me find that girl who beat me in the city, so I can battle her again?"

"You mean the one that controls the invisible bit-beast?" Kenny asked, turning to the blond.

"Invisible bit-beast?" Mr. D gasped.

"Yeah" Max exclaimed, "That cheater if only i'd known."

While the group was talking a shadowed and cloaked figure appeared around the side of the hospital roof, unbeknown to them that is. Well except for Rachel and Kai.

Rachel was leaning against the railing beside Kai, whose back was facing everyone. They both had their eyes closed and Rachel's arms were crossed in front of her chest, like Rei's.

/When will you tell them Rachel?/ Dayu said. /Soon i hope, you're being watched/

Rachel's eye's snapped open, swiveling towards the higher part of the hospital roof, /Damn, one of them is at it again. it looks like Kai is the only one who noticed though/ Rachel glanced at Kai, whom had his eyes on the same spot hers had been.

"I'm gonna bring out Draciel next time and use it against her." Max planned.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Rei smirked. "Hmm," Kai growled, catching Rei's attention. "What's wrong Kai? What are you two looking at?"

_"I had a feeling we weren't alone out her."_ Kai thought, _"We're being watched."_ He glanced at Rachel, whom locked eyes with him. She knew as well. "That's strange" Kai spoke aloud, turning away from where the green eyed figure was hiding, "It felt like someone was watching us, but I guess it was just my imagination." The figure left.

"You see, all of us, except for Rachel, were defeated by those guys with the invisible bit-beast." Rei said, "so we all feel the same."

"yeah" Max "we want revenge" Rei.

"I'm not sure I feel the same as you guys do." Kai said.

Rei turned to him in surprise, "That's right, you tied your match."

"But the next time we battle, I'm going to win." Kai growled. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

It was then Mr. D stood up, "I understand, I'm going to contact all the BBA branches around the world. I'll make sure we find those four."

"That's great Mr. D" Tyson exclaimed, standing. "Hold on!" Rachel said suddenly.

"Huh, what's up Rachel?" Max asked, turning to the girl who had been quiet up until now.

"I don't think," Rachel stepped forward, "you really know what you're up against."

The boys eyes widened, "What, do you know something about those guys?" Rei asked.

"unfortunately" Rachel glared, she reached into her bey-pouch and pulled out her ebony blade, holding it so that the image on her white bit-chip was visible.

Their eyes widened, "You have a bit-beast" Max gasped. On the bit was a black wolf with golden eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kenny asked, when the girl nodded.

"I didn't tell you because we were on that island." Rachel replied, "Team Psychic and Ozuma's team, they're after the sacred bit-beasts. _Our_ bit-beasts.

-Gasp-

------------------

In some secret lab Dr. B and his men were watching the footage saved from the battle with Tyson and Dragoon on a large screen.

"Doctor, this is the data of Tyson's bit-beast we recovered from the island," someone said **(A/N: Uh hello, didn't i JUST say that! I swear no one listens to a thing i say)** "As you can see the bit-beast is extremely powerful."

"Look at that" the fat goon gasped. An image of Dragoon breaking the net appeared.

"I see" Dr. B said, watching the screen, "so this is what we're up against."

"How long are you going to keep watching that." Gideon asked, smirking. Everyone turned to face their boss.

"Hello Gideon." Dr. B said, nervously.

Gideon sat on a nearby desk, "Your plan was a complete failure." the man said, "You couldn't get the four bit-beasts, nor could you find the fifth, isn't that right, Doctor."

Dr. B looked ashamed. "Yes, but I promise you we will not fail again."

"You'd better not" Gideon replied, "However, you methods are outdated, and if you repeat the same thing i'm certain it will only end in failure again."

"How are we supposed to capture these bit-beasts?" the skinny goon asked.

Gideon drummed his fingers against his knee. "It's simple really. To capture a bit-beast we need a bit-beast."

"To capture a bit-beast we need a bit-beast." Dr. B repeated, "but Gideon what do you mean by that?"

"You are still aware that we already have a lot of data from our previous plan" Gideon replied, "behind you" he pointed at the screen, and they turned, eyes wide. "If we utilize that information properly, in no time we can have in our possession, our very own bit-beast."

"Then what you're saying is that you want us to create a bit-beast." Dr.B summarized.

"create a bit-beast." skinny goon

"Can it be done?" fat goon.

"Well it isn't impossible." Dr.B said, "of coarse the data we input must be accurate. If we aply the techniques we learned to create the robot shooter it could work. Maybe."

"I'll leave this project in your hands, Doctor" Gideon smirked. Dr. B looked very frightened in that moment. Gideon growled, "Do it! Start developing the cyber-bit-beast immediately. And also have someone battle that girl Rachel."

"Y-Yes sir" Dr. B stuttered. Rachel's face appeared on the screen as Gideon started an evil snicker.

**OK that's it. I hope you like it. YOUTH!**

**lol :p**

**Read & Review  
**


	13. Trouble Begins

**I apologize for the long wait. I hope none of you are to mad! I have no excuse for the summer, except that i'm just really lazy, but school started a couple of months ago and my teachers are piling on the work. I've also been looking at colleges. Senior baby! Whooo!**

**Anyway, i finally found time to write, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"talk"

_"thought"_

/bit-beast to blader/

_Last Time:_

_"How are we supposed to capture these bit-beasts?" the skinny goon asked._

_Gideon drummed his fingers against his knee. "It's simple really. To capture a bit-beast we need a bit-beast."_

_"To capture a bit-beast we need a bit-beast." Dr. B repeated, "but Gideon what do you mean by that?"_

_"You are still aware that we already have a lot of data from our previous plan" Gideon replied, "behind you" he pointed at the screen, and they turned, eyes wide. "If we utilize that information properly, in no time we can have in our possession, our very own bit-beast."_

_"Then what you're saying is that you want us to create a bit-beast." Dr.B summarized._

_"create a bit-beast." skinny goon_

_"Can it be done?" fat goon._

_"Well it isn't impossible." Dr.B said, "of coarse the data we input must be accurate. If we aply the techniques we learned to create the robot shooter it could work. Maybe."_

_"I'll leave this project in your hands, Doctor" Gideon smirked. Dr. B looked very frightened in that moment. Gideon growled, "Do it! Start developing the cyber-bit-beast immediately. And also have someone battle that girl Rachel."_

_"Y-Yes sir" Dr. B stuttered. Rachel's face appeared on the screen as Gideon started an evil snicker._

It is in an old run down warehouse where we find Ozuma, standing in the middle of a self made obstacle coarse of crates and empty soda bottles.

"Let it rip!" the short spiky haired boy shouted. His blade flew from the green launcher "flash leopard, show me what you've got!" The black blade sped across the floor, dodging sacks and hitting the soda bottles. "That's the way, you've got it" suddenly a dusty red colored blade joined Ozuma's, after dodging a brick.

The boy, startled, look up at the railing overhead to see Dunga with his arms crossed. "New model?" the larger boy asked.

"Yeah the movements have really sharpened up" Ozuma replied, as Dunga jumped down onto the floor below. Dunga smirked and the two blades continued to dodge to placed obstacles. Two more blades shot, seemingly, out of no where and collided with the other two. One green the other dark blue. "whose are those?" Ozuma asked, eyes going wide.

The four blades broke apart. Ozuma caught his. A blue haired girl wearing a brown cloak caught the blue blade, and a boy with green hair and brown cloak caught the green blade. "Hi there" the girl greeted.

"missed me" the boy smirked.

"Joseph! Miriam!" Ozuma smiled, "didn't take you two long to get here."

"of course not" Joseph replied, " and you know i would have been here a lot sooner, Ozuma, if I didn't have to come all the way here after battling with Rei."

Miriam scoffed "couldn't you find a better hide out than this?"

"If you're going to complain," Dunga glared, "then find your own place to hide."

Miriam glared right back, "I should have known, the awful smell in here was you Dunga!"

"Oh yeah!" Dunga growled (AN: wow, those two don't like each other.)

"whoa now" Joseph quickly got in between them, "easy you two. So Ozuma, what's the news? Were you able to get your hand on Tyson's bit-beast or what?"

"Not yet, i'm still waiting for the right opportunity." Ozuma replied.

"what, not yet huh." Joseph smirked, "then you'd better get to work."

Dunga placed his hand on Joseph's shoulder, startling him. "Joseph, quiet. watch what you say."

"hmm, sandwiches oh boy!" Miriam squealed, digging into the tray of food nearby.

"so I heard they almost lost a bit-beast to some scientist on an island somewhere" Joseph said, "is that really true?"

Ozuma nodded, snorting, "yeah that's right. They tried, but they didn't know who they were dealing with. They really want to get the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts though."

"yeah, well not if we get them first." Joseph clenched a fist, "those scientists must have a plan for the bit-beasts. To bad they won't get the chance to try them out. not while i'm around."

"Hey, do you want one of these Joseph, they're really good." Miriam asked, turning to face the boys for a moment. He replied with a no. "to bad they're really good."

"so let me get this strait" Joseph turned back to his leader, "the Bladebreakers are our toughest competition, yet you still want to keep battling them? Not to mention, Rachel is with them now. She'll tell them all about us!"

"yeah, that's right. We'll deal with her when we go after the other bit-beasts." Ozuma said, "Dayu will be the hardest to capture."

"Toughest, no way!"

"Dunga?" Ozuma turned to angry, muscled boy

"I'm the toughest beyblader around, and if any of you think different i'll prove it to you in the bey-stadium now!" Dunga clenched his fist, glaring at the two.

"chill out Dunga" Joseph said

"what?"

"we're a team remember," Ozuma looked up at him(AN: Ha, he's short!) "and we need to work together now."

"Ozuma, you can't reason with him." Miriam laughed, walking over to the three boys, "Dunga's heads to big"

"watch it Miriam" Dunga warned

"Just for the record Ozuma, Joseph and I all fought the Bladebreakers and we won our bade-battles." Miriam never turned her glare off Dunga, "but yours ended in a tie, didn't it." Dunga, Ozuma and Joseph looked surprised at her sudden outburst, "so if I were you I wouldn't talk so tough."

Dunga growled. "just watch yourself" Joseph murmured, looking a but uneasy.

"come on, tell us all about it." Miriam teased, waving away her brother's warning. "hey who did you fight?" Dunga's form shook with shame and rage, "oh yeah it was that kid Kai-"  
Dunga suddenly turned around, and kicked one of the crates. Ozuma turned around just as he lifted the crate and gave a cry of rage, throwing it to the ground.

The wooden crate easily broke and Dunga turned to the group, "just you wait, i'm going to cream Kai and his bit-beast, Dranzer. Then i'll take on Rachel!" Dunga ran towards the exist, "i'll show you all!"

"Dunga!' Ozuma shouted

Dunga ran out of the hideout with a grunt, and took off down the street, _"get ready Kai, Rachel. I'm commin' for ya!"_

"I just wanted to know how his battle with Kai went, and he flies off the handle." Miriam says, sounding innocent she placed her hands on her hips, "hmm"

"should we go get him?" Joseph asked. They looked at the door their over-sensitive friend had just exited. Ozuma 'hmmed' not giving them a reply.

* * *

"Do you think Gideon's plan is actually possible?"

"Of course, we're using all our research and techniques to create the cyber bit-beast," Dr. B replied, "we will not fail. Ugh, we must succeed this time." A fearful look appeared on the doctor's face as himself and the two suited men walked among the working scientists.

"Doctor" one such scientist called Dr. B over.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

The scientist pointed to one of the higher placed computer screens, "look here sir, it's a graph of the accumulated data. As you can see, only target D is lacking sufficient input at this time."

"which one is that?" Dr. B mussed, he typed several keys on the keypad.

"The one called Kai." the taller of the suited men said.

"The reason we don't have all his data is because the collection device was destroyed before he brought out his bit-beast." the scientist explained, "and we were never able to get any data on target E, i'm terribly sorry sir."

"You're sorry!" Dr. B shouted, much to the surprise of the worker, you cannot expect to make a cyber bit-beast without the proper data!"

"yes sir!"

Dr. B turned to the suited men (AN: I don't know their names, so that's what i have to call them.) "Find them! I want someone to battle Rachel, immediately!"

Both stiffened, "Sir, we'll get you all of that missing data right away Doctor." one replied

Dr. B glared at the pictures of the two teens on the computer screen, _"We have to make sure that she has the bit-beast we're looking for_"

* * *

A yellow taxi drove up to the Granger residence and deposited Tyson, Kenny and Hilary.

"Home at last, it's been a long time." Tyson sighed

"come on you haven't been gone that long." Hilary retorted.

"Oh yes i have, i haven't been home since we got on the bus to go to the island." Tyson replied.

"Hey Grandpa!" Kenny shouted running towards the house, "Tyson's home common out." Tyson and Hilary ran up to the door as it was slide open by Tyson's grinning grandfather.

"Hey what's up homey, how's the leg doing'" Grandpa snickered, stepping out of the house.

"It's good to see you Grandpa," Tyson said, posing "i'm feeling great, in fact i'm as good as new." (insert anime spin)

"Tyson would you quite acting like such a jerk." Hilary growled, stopping said spin by slamming her hands down on his head.

"Tyson i see you made it home, huh" Max greeted, the other three members of the team following him outside.

"Max!" Tyson smiled wide at his friend. Then he spotted what was in his hands, "hey, is that a new launcher there, where did you get it from?"

"It's for you Tyson," Max replied, "Mr. Dickenson got for you as a homecoming present. Go on, why don't you give it a try." Max handed the new launcher to Tyson, who was awed. The launcher was state of the art, with a handle for better gripping. It was mostly white with some blue.

"You know that Mr. Dickenson is one cool dude." Tyson laughed.

"He bought a new launcher for each of us." Rei said as Max and him held up theirs for Tyson to see. They were green and blue respectively. Rachel stood just behind the two, smirking slightly in amusement. Her new launcher was white with a lack end and grip. Kai's new launcher was a darker blue than Rei's with some red. "I already tried mine out and it was totally awesome."

"Alright, it's been awhile but I think it's time for me to go and have a little fun." Tyson exclaimed, pulling his Dragoon out of his pocket.

"Hold it." Hilary said, grabbing his wrist. "I know you and that thing had a lot of fun in the hospital."

"No way," Tyson gaped, "how'd you find that out?"

"The nurses told me all about you" Hilary replied with a glare as Tyson cringed, "now give me that you have to go to school tomorrow and you haven't done one page of homework." Hilary began to pull viciously, trying to get the white blade out of Tyson's hands. "hand it over!" With a grunt she got it.

Tyson growled slightly in annoyance, "I'll hold onto this until you do your homework." Hilary stated smugly.

"Dog, if you don't chill to what the lady saying than you'll have to deal with me." Grandpa said

"Ok, ok" Tyson agreed, holding up his hands in an 'i surrender' gesture, "i will" he scowled, clearly not liking the idea. "I knew i should have stayed in the hospital."

Suddenly there was a thump sound, and they all looked up to see Dunga standing on the wall that surrounds the Granger household.

"I know that guy!" Kai glared, he ran after him.

"Kai" Rachel said worriedly. Dunga chuckled evilly jumping off the wall as Kai approached, he knew the Russian would follow. Kai jumped onto the wall and then off with a slight grunt of effort.

"Kai!" Tyson shouted as he Max, Rei and Rachel followed after through the front entrance.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Hilary shouted. She ran after them with Kenny hot on her heals, laptop in hand.

Kai followed Dunga to the bridge. Underneath was a red bey-dish, but no sign of his opponent. "Show yourself!"

Dunga came out from behind his hiding place, chuckling, "so we meet again, long time no see."

Kai stiffened, "so it was you, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Dunga" he smirked, crouching opposite Kai at the dish, "come on lets blade, and i guaranty i'm gonna beat you this time."

"We'll see about that" Kai growled, glaring at his opponent and getting into position.

From within a black van the taller suited man laughed, looking at a screen that showed the two bladers.

"Oh this is great." he chuckled

"Good thing we decided to follow that big guy." the other one said from the drivers seat, "what luck. All we need now is for Rachel to join the fight."

"They're to far away. Lets move the car to the bridge above them." A video camera was sticking out of the front of the van.

"you got it." his partner said. As the van moved some type of machine came out of the roof, some type of satellite.

"Stand by Doctor, we'll be sending the images to you on channel 2." the taller one said.

"ready when you are." The van stopped on the bridge just above where Kai and Dunga were, and the camera moved into position.

The battle quickly commenced with neither getting the upper hand. Up on top of the hill Tyson was struggling against Hilary's tight grip on his shirt.

"let go i've got to go help Kai!"

"No, after all i've done for you and this is the thanks i get for trying to help you with your homework." Hilary ranted. Rei laughed his friend's misfortune, but his attention was soon drawn to the progressing battle.

"look it's Kai" and they all looked, leaning over to get a better look.

"but whose's he battling?" Kenny asked.

"That's Dunga." Rachel said, "he works with Ozuma."

"Ozuma" Tyson gasped, the others were looking at her as well.

"Tyson" Hilary yelled, sounding very exasperated, as the boy ran down the hill shouting his friends name. Rachel quickly followed.

"stay back!" Kai shouted, looking back at them. Tyson stopped in his tracks, shocked "get out of here, this is between Dunga and me."

"Kai!" Rachel shouted, running to a stop beside Tyson.

"well well, heh long time no see Rachel." Dunga smirked.

Kai's and Tyson's eyes widened a bit, but Rachel ignored him, "Be careful against him Kai, Dunga is stronger then he looks!" Tyson glanced at Rachel in slight shock, and Kai nodded.

"She's right you know." Dunga smirked, smugly. Kai growled turning his attention back to the battle. The two blades collided against each other, repeatedly. Neither one letting up.

"That's the way, go for it Dranzer." Kai encouraged. Dunga growled.

"Who is this guy Kenny?" Tyson asked, the whole team now standing beneath the bridge.

"I don't know. I'll ask Dizzy." Kenny replied, laptop already opened.

"Chief, the over sized fella' is one of those cloaked bladers." Dizzy informed, "His name is Dunga and he knows how to control that invisible bit-beast inside his blade."

_"Invisible bit-beast?"_ Rachel thought, her eyes narrowed at the bulky Saint Shield, _"they haven't showed their bit-beasts to the Bladebreakers yet?"_

/It would seem so./ Dayu replied, /Perhaps they are trying to remain inconspicuous?/

/maybe/ Rachel mussed, /something doesn't feel right about this./

Within the van the power monitors of the bit-beasts skyrocketed. "Doctor, the bit-beast index is rising rapidly!"

"come on Kai," Dr. B said, from within the lab, watching the screen. "bring out the bit-beast for me." The screen faltered slightly.

"We have a vision error the input is dropping" the taller suit's voice said.

The screen went static. "Oh no, quick move the sensor closer to the battle." Dr. B whispered, "hurry up. We're losing the signal on this end."

"Yes sir." the taller one turned to his partner, "move the sensor closer to the action."

"You betcha" he flipped a switch, and the video camera moved forward.

"ah, problem solved. Oh no!" the man's eyes widened when Dunga's bit-beast came out of his blade.

"That's it the invisible bit-beast is out." Kenny said. Looking at his screen you could see a shadow of Dunga's bit-beast. "Don't you worry Chief, I'm recording all this to my hard drive." Dizzy said. The bit-beast came forth, taking the shape of a gorilla before disappearing, but only Rachel noticed.

"It's over Kai!" Dunga shouted.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

/Mistress above!/ Rachel's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Kai no!"

It was to late however, Dranzer rose up from the dark blue beyblade. "It's incredible." Tyson gasped.

"Go Dranzer!"

"yes this is it." Dr. B breathed. Dranzer screeched as the bit-beast capture system activated, winding around its form. It was a literal light show as the two bit-beasts battled each other.

"Heads up i'm detecting some strong electromagnetic fields in the area." Dizzy said, her screen becoming a bit fuzzy.

"There are electronegative fields in the area?" Kenny questioned.

"Up there, a camera." Rachel said, pointing up. "We're being watched." The other bladers gasped, following her finger.

Suddenly a blade flew through the air, hitting the camera. "what was that?" Dunga gasped. Joseph, hidden from view, caught his blade chuckling lightly.

"What's happening out there? We lost the signal." Dr. B said, now looking at a fuzzy screen. An electric current traveled up the camera wire and electrocuted the van and everyone in it. Unfortunately the camera broke off the van and the suited men quickly drove away.

"Kai watch out!" Tyson shouted, as the bridge began to crumble under the power of the bit-beasts. Because the van wasn't there the capture system failed, and both beasts returned to their blades. The blades collided before rebounding back to their bladers. Ending the match, once more, in a tie.

A huge cloud of dust blew in front of the group allowing Dunga to leave unnoticed.

"Hilary are you ok?" Tyson asked when the dust cleared.

"Yeah i think i am." she replied.

"Ugh, Dunga!" Kai shouted, running forward, "come back here!"

"He's gone." Kenny said. Kai growled. Rachel sighed, _"things just got so much more complicated."_

* * *

The suited men drove quickly down the street, unaware of the hitch-hiker clinging to the side of the van. Joseph chuckled, smirking.

"Well that was a shocking experience." the smaller of the suited men said sarcastically.

"quite and watch the road." the other spoke dryly.

* * *

"Ugh, rats!" Dunga cursed sitting down on a pile of sacks.

"You caused us a lot of trouble." Ozuma said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What do you expect," Miriam added, her stance much the same. "he brings it on himself."

"It's not my fault," Dunga growled, "I was so close to beating Kai and his bit-beast for good. Curse them, if only those scientists just didn't get in my way." He clutched his blade tightly, arm shaking with his anger.

"We've got to stop them." Ozuma grit his teeth.

* * *

"What were you doing out there?" Dr. B asked slamming his hands on the table. "Did you get Kai's data?"

"Sure." was the smirked reply, "we got it."

"Really?"

"we couldn't forward it to you from there, but don't worry," the man, on screen, held up a disc. "we got it on this back up disc right here."

"Alright," Dr. B replied, "good work, bring it back to the base right now."

"Yes sir!"

"We have the data for all four bit-beasts, now all we need is the fifth, and we'll have everything we'll need to create our own bit-beasts." Dr. B laughed lowly, a very evil sound that echoed as the scene faded to black.

**Wow, so dramatic. That one was really long.**

**I hope this makes up for my laziness.**

**read & review please! :)  
**


	14. Explanations

**Hey everyone! I'm finally updating, yay! I'm going on this backpacking trip next week, it's gonna be a blast. I figured I should probably update before that. I'm also going on a cruise to Alaska, that's gonna be fun.**

** Anyway, here you go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

"talk"

"_thought"_

/bit-beast to blader/

_Last Time:_

_"What were you doing out there?" Dr. B asked slamming his hands on the table. "Did you get Kai's data?"_

_"Sure." was the smirked reply, "we got it."_

_"Really?"_

_"we couldn't forward it to you from there, but don't worry," the man, on screen, held up a disc. "we got it on this back up disc right here."_

_"Alright," Dr. B replied, "good work, bring it back to the base right now."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"We have the data for all four bit-beasts, now all we need is the fifth, and we'll have everything we'll need to create our own bit-beasts." Dr. B laughed lowly, a very evil sound that echoed as the scene faded to black._

The Bladebreakers were gathered in the dojo at Tyson's house. They sat in complete silence, all of them looking at Rachel who had her eyes closed. Their blades sat in front of them making a small circle on the floor. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at each of them before taking a deep breath.

"As i'm sure you already know Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer are known as the sacred bit-beasts." She paused, as all but Hilary nodded, "well what you don't know is that there are _five_ sacred bit-beasts."

"What!" Tyson gasped. The others eyes widened.

Rachel nodded and looked at her blade, "Dayu is the fifth sacred bit-beast." she looked up, "according to legend Dayu was the strongest of the five and stood above the others as leader. He was also what kept the others from fighting for more territory and power. He kept the balance, you could say, between the north, south, east, and west."

Kenny's eyes suddenly widened and he opened his laptop. "Watcha' doing Chief?" Tyson asked, looking over the boys shoulder.

"What Rachel just said reminded me of something." Kenny said, his fingers moving quickly across the keyboard, "ah-hah! Here, look." Kenny turned the computer around. On the screen were pictures of four shrines, and in front of each one was a statue. The top left shrine had a dragon statue, the top right shrine had a bird statue, the bottom left shrine had a tiger statue, and the bottom right shrine had a tortoise statue.

"Those look like our bit-beast." Rei gasped.

"These are shrines for the four guardians of Kyoto." Kenny explained, "The Azure Dragon of the East, the White Tiger of the West, the Black Tortoise of the North, and the Vermilion Bird of the South." The group gaped at the similarities the four animals had to the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts.

"Very good Chief." Rachel praised, "I was wondering when you would see the connection. Yes, your bit-beasts are the animals depicted as the four guardians of Kyoto." The Bladebreakers gave a collective gasp.

"As I told you before, Dayu was the peace keeper between the four, back in those days." Rachel continued, the others gave her their full attention wanting to know what this had to do with Ozuma and his team. "However, one day Dayu, all of a sudden and for no apparent reason, disappeared."

"But why?" Max asked, his shocked expression mirroring the others.

Rachel shook her head, "No one knew, but one by one the others disappeared also." She leaned back a little, "there was a clan living the area that saw the sacred animals as a threat to the people and so they sealed them away into a stone tablet."

"A stone tablet?" Tyson repeated

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "and Ozuma and his team are descendents of that clan, the Saint Shields. There only goal is to seal the sacred bit-beasts into the stone tablet again so no one can use their power."

"wow" Rei whispered, the others nodded in agreement.

"Rachel, how do you know all this?" Hilary asked.

Rachel sighed deeply, "well they came after me."

_:Flashback:_

_Rachel was walking down the street with a bag of groceries in hand when all of a sudden a large teen wearing a brown cloak with red lining appeared in her path. The cloak's hood covered the persons face, but it was easy for her to tell that it was a guy._

_"Hey you're Rachel, right?" the mystery person asked._

_"yeah, and who are you?" Rachel replied, getting a bad feeling._

_"My name is Dunga." the teen replied, pulling back his hood._

_Immediately after introducing himself, Dunga 'requested' a battle. Not seeing any harm in it, Rachel complied and followed Dunga to an alley were a red bey-dish was waiting for them._

_"LET IT RIP!" both shouted launching their blades. The spinning tops collided with one another and tried to push the other back._

_"Let's go!" Dunga shouted. His blade began to glow red, and it slammed into Dayu._

_"Come on Dayu!" Rachel shouted, her blade glowed white and pushed Dunga's blade back. "yeah, that's it."_

_This power struggle continued for a minute or so before Dunga had enough and tried to end the battle. "Lets finish this!" he shouted. Dunga's red blade tried to charge again, but it missed! "what!"_

_"Ha, let's finish this Dayu." Rachel smirked, "go icicle slam!" Rachel's blade glowed and knocked Dunga's from the dish._

"He left right after that." Rachel explained, "I battled with Dunga again and Ozuma but didn't learn much besides the basics of what they were trying to do. Dayu filled in the rest for me."

"wait you can talk to your bit-beast?" Tyson asked, shocked. But before Rachel could answer, a green beyblade flew into the dojo through the open doors that lead to the backyard. The group immediately moved out of the way, and watched as the blade left a gouge in the wood floor before flying back outside.

"Who's blade was that?" Max asked

"I don't know Max." Kenny replied.

"Look, outside." Rei pointed. Everyone stood and followed Rei to the backyard, where, sitting on the wall that surrounded Tyson's house, there was a boy. He was dressed in a Psychic's uniform and had slicked back dark blue hair. The beyblade sat in his hand, and he grinned wickedly at them

"I've come to battle you Rachel."

**All done! Hope you liked it. Rachel will definitely beyblade in the next chapter so just hand on.**

**Read and review please! :)**_  
_


End file.
